


The Vengeance of Harry Potter Jr.

by coacoa



Series: The Potters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Revenge, Third Wizarding War with Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coacoa/pseuds/coacoa
Summary: When Sybil Trelawney tells of a new Prophecy, referring to Harry Potter Jr., Draco Malfoy hunts him and his mother down...





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Come inside, I need to talk to you!" Pansy called for her son, who was riding his new broom on the beach.  
Harry got off his broom and went inside. His mother was sitting on the sofa and he sat next to her.  
"Yeah, Mum?"  
"So, you're starting school in a couple of days... And I think its time I told you about your father because... You're going to hear some things about him in school." Pansy explained.  
"Ok." Harry said  
"So, you're named after him, as you know. And you know he was once a Death Eater. Harry, he was once destined to be the Chosen One. To kill the Dark Lord."  
"I thought Neville is the Chosen One." Harry interrupted  
"The Prophecy referred to both Neville and your father. But when Harry was a baby, Voldemort killed his parents and raises him as his own son. For his entire childhood, he was raised to hate muggles and muggleborns. And he was taught to curse and... And kill people." Pansy said nervously  
"He-he killed people?"  
"You've got to remember, he was lied to and manipulated by Voldemort. He used Harry as a weapon and planned to kill him once he had full power."  
"You, Astra and Max go on about how he was a good man! How could he be a good man if he killed people?!" Harry said, raising his voice  
"Once the war was over, he changed. After Voldemort was killed, he became the Dark Lord, but he told every Death Eater there was to leave and never return. He wanted to focus on his family. And he did feel remorse. He had nightmares about people he killed and sometimes... I heard him crying because he was so guilty about what he had done." Pansy said calmly  
"And he died giving his family a better life. If he hadn't, we'd either all be dead or still on the run. He didn't know I was pregnant with you when he died. And everyday that breaks my heart. Harry, you have to remember... He loved his family more than anything and he died giving them a good life." Pansy said with a tear in her eye  
Harry stared at her  
"Who killed him?"  
Pansy was quiet for a second  
"Draco Malfoy. He lied to him and set him up for murder. Harry thought he was killing Death Eaters to protect Max and Astra, but Draco lied. The Death Eaters were innocent people with the Imperius Curse on them. And Astra and Max were safe in Hogwarts. Draco lied and manipulated Harry."  
Harry was silent. He was still taking everything he had been told in.  
"Can I go back outside now?" He said coldly  
He stood up.  
"Harry, if you had known him... You would love him." Pansy assured him  
Harry nodded before going back outside.

Harry ran up the grassy mountain to the grave. He stared at the headstone and the flowers Pansy had put there yesterday. Harry was silent before dropping to his knees and burst into tears.  
He started pulling grass out of the ground before he felt someone hug him. He faced the person and saw Astra kneeling next to him with her arm round him. He leaned his head on her shoulder as he calmed down.  
"So, mum told you then." Astra said  
Harry nodded on her shoulder.  
He moved his head off her.  
"How could he? How could he just kill people?" Harry asked through his tears  
"He didn't have a choice. Dad only ever really cared about two people when growing up." Astra said  
"Who?"  
"Mum and Draco Malfoy."  
"But... Draco killed Dad." Harry said  
"And that's why it hurt Dad so much. They were like brothers growing up. Whenever he disobeyed Voldemort, he tortured Draco and threatened Mum." Astra told him  
"Did he ever torture Dad?"  
"Yeah. Mostly for mistakes he made during missions. But he and Mum told me when Dad was on the run, he went to Mum's house in the night because she missed him. When he got back home, Voldemort tortures him for hours as punishment."  
"What did they do that was worth hours of punishment?" Harry asked, confused  
"Well, Dad said just seeing her was worth it. But I could tell by their stares at each other that they did more than kiss and cuddle." Astra joked  
Harry looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
Astra raised her eyebrow at him. After a few seconds, he understood what she was talking about.  
"Eww!" Harry said with a disgusted face  
Astra laughed at him.  
"Come on. Lets go inside. Mum will be worried." Astra said as they stood up  
"Hold on." Harry said, withdrawing his new wand.  
He waved his wand at the gravestone and a bunch of flowers appeared by the grave.  
Harry put away his wand and looked up at Astra.  
"Mum taught me it." He said  
"Ohh... Come on." She said as they walked down the hill and back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later...

Harry got off the Hogwarts Express and saw his family waiting for him. He walked over to them and hugged them all.  
"Have a nice term, mate?" Max asked him  
"Yeah, it was awesome! Just wanna go home." Harry said  
"Come on then." Pansy said to them all  
Harry waved at a boy with brown hair, who was with his parents.  
"Who's that?" Astra asked as they walked out  
"Tyranus. Everyone calls him Ty." Harry said  
"Made some friends then?"  
"A few. Its a bit difficult. Pretty much everyone's scared of me. Even eighth years are scared of me." Harry said as they went home

They got home and Harry saw the Christmas lights were around the house and inside. They went inside and Harry stared at the bare Christmas tree.  
"Why is there nothing on the tree?" He asked Pansy.  
"I thought you'd want to do it. You normally do it every year. Do you want to to?"  
"Yeah, course. I'll just go get changed." Harry said before going upstairs  
Max helped him get his trunk upstairs to his room.  
"So, Astra told me people were scared of you." Max said once they had put the trunk on the floor in his room  
"Yeah. Not really surprised though." Harry joked as he took off his Gryffindor jumper and tie  
"Don't worry about it. It was the same with me and Astra. Trust me, by the end of the school year, people will realise that you're just like everyone else." Max said  
"Why would I want to be like everyone else. That's boring. I like that people are scared of me." Harry said seriously  
"Oh... Right..." Max said  
"Max, I know we're close and everything, but I kind of want to get changed in peace." Harry said while unbuttoning his school shirt  
"Yeah, sorry." Max said before leaving the room.

Scotland, Hogwarts....

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley and Draco were meeting with Hogwarts' Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.  
Kingsley and Draco sat down at her desk.  
"So what's this all about, Minerva?" Draco asked  
"Sybil has made another Prophecy. Just like she did with the Dark Lord, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."   
Draco flinched at the mention of Harry's name.  
"What does the Prophecy refer to?" Kinglsey asked  
"Don't say the Prophecy word for word, we haven't got time" Draco said impatiently  
"It refers to a boy to become as powerful as the Dark Lord. To become the new Dark Lord." She said.  
"Does it say who?" Kingsley asked  
"All it said was that he was born as the the sixth month begins and he is the son of the Dark Lord's most faithful servant." McGonagall said  
Draco and Kingsley looked at each other.  
"Who could it be referring to?" Kingsley asked  
"Harry Potter." McGonagall said  
"He's dead." Draco said sternly  
"I mean his son. He was born on June 1st and his father was You Know Who's adopted son, was he not?" McGonagall asked  
"We can't just assume its him. And if it is him, what do we do about it?" Kingsley asked  
"Of course it's him. Harry was the only faithful servant who had children. I know it is him and we have to kill him before he gets to strong." Draco said  
Kingsley and McGonagall stared at him  
"There's no way we are killing him. He is 11 years old, Draco." Kingsley said  
"And what if he becomes to powerful to stop one day?" Draco asked  
"Prophecies don't always come true. Harry Potter was destined to kill Voldemort and he didn't."  
"Prophecies can change, but they have to happen." Draco said.  
"We are not killing the boy! If you go even 100 feet near him without my permission, you are fired. And if you hurt him, you will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life, understand?!" Kingsley shouted  
Draco nodded.  
"Is that all Minerva?" Kingsley asked  
"Yes, Minister."  
"Thank you. Come on Draco." Kingsley said while standing up  
Draco followed him out of Hogwarts grounds.  
"Minister, would you mind if I go home? My son if very sick." Draco said  
"Of course, Draco. But remember what I said. Stay away from the Potters." Kingsley said sternly  
"Yes, Minister. Thank you." Draco said before apperating  
Kingsley apperated to the Potter's house.

Harry was decorating the Christmas tree with Astra while Max and Pansy watched them. They heard a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it." Max said, getting up  
Max opened the door.  
"Minister?!" Max shouted. "Sorry for shouting, sir."  
"That's quite alright, Mr Potter. May I come in?" Kingsley asked  
"Yes. Of course"   
Pansy, Astra and Harry stood up and looked at Kingsley in shock and confusion. Harry saw Kingsley looking at him before the man nodded to him.  
"May I speak to you three in private please?" Kingsley asked, indicating to Max, Pansy and Astra.  
Harry watched the four of them walk outside to the patio facing the beach.

They all sat down at the table.  
"So what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Astra asked  
"I need to to talk to you about Harry."   
Kingsley explained everything about the Prophecy about Harry. Once he was done, Pansy burst into tears.  
Max and Astra tried to comfort her.  
"I thought we were done with all this. Harry died so we could have normal lives." Pansy sobbed  
"I doubt you know this, because its not in the papers, but there is an extremists group hunting down anyone they suspect of being a Death Eater. If they discover the Prophecy about Harry, then they will want him dead." Kingsley told them all  
"So what do we do to protect him. Do we go into hiding?" Max asked him  
"Not all of you. Just Pansy and Harry. If the entire Potter family disappears, people will get suspicious. People already are very suspicious about your family as it is" Kingsley said  
"So where do we go?" Pansy asked  
"12 Grimmauld Place. Its the old Order HQ. No one goes there anymore. Not since Dumbledore died." Kingsley said. "You should also have a Fidelius Charm on the house."   
"Yeah, he's right. I'll be the Secret Keeper." Astra said  
"No way! You just had two kids. If they find out you're the Secret Keeper, they'll kill them. I only have Frank. I'll be it." Max said  
Astra knew he was right and didn't argue.  
"Be ready to move tomorrow morning, Mrs Potter. I'll transport you both personally." Kingsley said before standing up.  
"Why are you helping us? If he's destined to be worse than You-Know-Who." Pansy said  
"Because Prophecies can change. Look at your husband. He was destined to kill the Dark Lord, but it changed. I believe this one can to." Kingsley said with a smile  
Pansy smiled back at him.  
"Thank you." She said  
Kingsley nodded before apperating.  
Astra and Max hugged Pansy.  
"Its going to be ok, Mum." Astra said  
They all went back inside and Harry stood back up to them.  
"Is everything ok?" Harry asked after looking at Pansy's red face  
Pansy walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Mum! Mum! You're strangling me!" 

The next morning...  
Pansy and Harry had their bags pack and was waiting for Kingsley with Astra. Max and Frank apperated in the room.  
"Mum, we need to talk to you. Its important." Max said  
"Ok." Pansy said, confused  
The three of them walked outside to talk, leaving Harry and Astra alone.  
"Why do we have to go?" Harry asked. "Its something to do with Dad, isn't it?"  
"No. Its nothing to do with Dad." Astra assured him  
"Then why do we have to go?" Harry asked as he started to cry slightly." I don't want to leave you and Max."  
"Harry, we need you to trust us. We're doing this to keep you safe. And we'll still come and see you." Astra said, putting her arm round him.  
"And Max is putting himself in danger, being out Secret Keeper. I don't want him to get hurt."  
"He'll be fine. I promise." Astra said  
They were startled by Kingsley walking through the front door, followed by Pansy, Max and Frank.  
"You good to go?" Kingsley asked  
"Yeah." Pansy said picking up some luggage.   
They all said their goodbyes and Kingsley apperated with Pansy and Harry to Grimmauld Place and quickly went inside.

Kingsley waved his wand and all the lights turned on.   
Pansy and Harry put their bags on the floor.  
"There's food here to last you a year." Kingsley told them  
"And I'll come back every other day to see how you are and if you need anything."  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." Pansy said  
"Its my job as Minister to protect every witch and wizard." Kingsley said with a smile  
"Now is your Secret Keeper ready?" Kingsley asked  
"Yeah, he's ready." Pansy said  
"Good. Then I bid you farewell and I shall see you in two days." Kingsley said, leaving the house.  
Pansy pulled Harry into a hug.  
"Its going to be ok. I promise." Pansy said  
"But what if they find us?"   
"They won't. We'll be safe here."   
"Promise?" Harry asked  
"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later, New Year's Eve...

Harry and Pansy were playing Exploding Snap. Harry had just been studying with work McGonagall sent him. Pansy kept beating him at Snap.  
"I give up! You keep beating me!" Harry said  
"Well, do you want me to let you win?"  
"No. I'm just tired.' Harry said  
"Well, you're the one who wanted to stay up until midnight for the first hour of 2029." Pansy laughed.  
"Well that's only in 10 minutes." Harry said, checking his watch

Pansy and Harry went to the living room to look at the fireworks for a few minutes. They were startled by the front door bursting open.   
Pansy grabbed her wand, took Harry and ran back down to the kitchen. While they were running, Harry saw a blonde man at the empty doorway where the front door once was.   
Pansy hid Harry in the corner of the kitchen.  
"Stay here."  
Draco came downstairs and shot a stunning spell at Harry and he was knocked out.   
"Stupefy!" Pansy yelled  
Draco blocked every spell shot from her wand before disarming her.  
He pointed his wand at her as she blocked him from Harry.  
"Stand aside, Pansy!"   
"No! Leave him alone!" Pansy begged  
"Pansy, I don't want to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it!" Draco yelled  
"And yet you're trying to kill an 11 year old boy!"   
"Just move!" Draco screamed  
"You'll have kill me too!" Pansy yelled back  
Draco stared at her.  
"One last chance... Move!"   
Pansy stayed where she was.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled and the green light hit Pansy in the chest and her body fell to the stone floor.  
Draco stared at her dead body as his eyes filled with tears. He moved his wand to the unconscious Harry.  
"I'm sorry. Avada Kedavra."   
The green light shot from Draco's wand. He screamed as the curse rebounded and hit Draco. His lifeless body fell to the floor. The fireworks lit up the room from the windows and the clock chimed to 12am.

One hour later....  
McGonagall and Hagrid stepped through the empty doorway and ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw the three bodies on the floor. She ran over to Harry.   
"Hagrid, pick him up. He's alive. What about those two?" She said  
"They're both dead, Professor." Hagrid said  
"It was Draco. He did this. I know." McGonagall said  
"But how did Harry survive?" Hagrid asked, picking the 11year old up from the floor.  
"The same way Neville survived all those years ago. Love. Love saved him."

McGonagall and Hagrid apperated to Astra's house. Hagrid still had Harry in his arms as they knocked on her door. After a couple of minutes, Astra opened the door in her pajamas and dressing gown.  
She saw Harry in Hagrid's arms.  
"What?... What happened?! Where's mum?!" She asked, panicking  
McGonagall looked at her and she quickly realised what happened.  
Astra burst into tears.  
"No.... No... It can't be!" She shouted  
"Hagrid, take Harry upstairs." McGonagall said as they walked inside  
Hagrid carried Harry upstairs to the spare room and laid him on the bed. 

McGonagall and Astra sat in the living room. McGonagall was comforting her as she cried.  
"How-How did Harry survive?" Astra asked  
"Your mother sacrificed herself to save him."   
Astra let out a small smile   
"Of course she did."  
Astra was quiet for another minute.  
"What about Max?!" Astra shouted  
"He was the Secret Keeper! If they knew where they were, they must've torture him."   
"Astra, we saw Max before we left. He looked fine. When he saw us, he ran away." McGonagall said  
"What? Why would he do that?" Astra asked  
"I'm not sure." McGonagall replied  
Hagrid walked into the room and saw on the other sofa.  
"How's Harry?" Astra askes  
"He's alright. He'll probably wake soon." Hagrid told her  
Hagrid went and made her a cup of tea.  
"No. It doesn't make any sense. Max loves us more than anything. He wouldn't tell anyone where mum and Harry were." Astra said  
"Astra, what's happened? Why am I at your house?" Astra heard Harry's voice at the door  
Astra looked at him and walked over to him.  
"Harry... Just go back up to bed. I'll explain everything in the morning." She said  
Harry looked up at her.  
"Where's mum? That blonde man broke the door and stunned me." Harry said  
"Harry!" Astra shouted. "Just go back to bed." She said calmly  
"I haven't got any pajamas."   
"Just... Sleep in your boxers. I'll get your things tomorrow." Astra said  
"Ok." Harry said before walking back upstairs.

Half an hour later...  
McGonagall and Hagrid had just left. Astra tipped the tea Hagrid made her down the sink. She turned off all the lights and walked upstairs to Harry's room.  
She saw Harry sleeping. His t shirt and jeans were folded on the armchair in the corner of the room. Astra walked over to him and ran her hand through his short black hair and kisses his head.

The next morning...  
Harry woke up to the feeling of an owl pecking his shoulder.   
"Stop!" Harry shouted, taking the newspaper it left on the bed.  
He unrolled it and read the headline-  
'MAXON POTTER, ARRESTED!'

Harry quickly put his clothes from yesterday on and ran downstairs and saw Astra, Adam and their twin babies having breakfast.  
"Harry come with me." Astra said quickly, leading him to the living room

Harry's face was filled with tears.  
"I have to hear that my mother is dead and my brother betrayed us and tried to kill his husband from a newspaper!" Harry shouted  
"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you once you woke up. I didn't know that stupid owl was going wake you up." Astra said calmly  
Harry broke down into tears as he fell to the floor.  
Astra sat next to him and hugged him.  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Astra cries  
"Its my fault. We went into hiding because of me!" Harry said  
"No. This wasn't your fault. It was Max's!"   
They comforted each other for nearly an hour.  
"How is Frank?" Harry asked  
"He's stable. Luckily the Aurors got there in time before Max killed him. His parents are with him."  
"What happens now? Do I have to go back into hiding?" Harry asked  
"No. The entire Wizarding World knows about you. That you survived the killing curse like Neville Longbottom once did. Yeah, some people will be scared of you and will want you dead, but the entire Ministry is here to protect you. Even the Longbottoms and the Weasleys have promised to protect you." Astra said  
"Really?"   
Astra nodded  
"What have they done with Mum?" Harry asked  
"They're burying her next to Dad next week." Astra said. "I'm going to get your clothes and stuff from Grimmauld Place. You stay here." Astra added  
Harry nodded as Astra stood up and went back into the kitchen.  
"Adam, can you keep an eye on Harry?" Astra asked  
"Yeah, course."   
"Thanks." Astra said before kissing him  
Astra waved at the twins, Lucy and Kane before she apperated. 

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Adam and the twins. He played with Lucy, who had a small muggle baby toy with her.   
"Do you want anything to eat?" Adam asked  
"No thanks." Harry said. "Um, can I have a shower?"  
"Yeah, course. You don't have to ask. There's some towels under the stairs." Adam said  
"Thanks." Harry said, leaving the toy with Lucy and walked to the stairs.  
He grabbed some towels and went upstairs to have a shower. 

While he was having the shower, Astra came back home with his things and left them in his room.  
Harry put a towel round his waist and walked to his room and sat on the bed.  
Astra came in and saw next to him.  
She saw him looking round the room.  
"We can decorate, if you want. Put some Quidditch posters up. I bet Adam could get you into muggle things aswell." Astra joked  
"I doubt it. I'm really confused by it all. What is that huge black thing in the living room?" Harry asked  
"That's a TV. It shows moving and talking pictures." Astra laughed  
"Oh, I get it now." Harry said sarcastically  
"Maybe when you're older you can get posters of cars and girls on bikinis, since that's what some teenage muggle boys have." Astra joked  
"I don't girls in bikinis on my wall... I will if they move though." Harry laughed  
"You're disgusting!" Astra said while laughing  
"And you're not letting me dry and get dressed." Harry joked  
"Oh, alright. Sorry." She replied with a smile before standing up.  
"Get changed into pajamas and get sleep."   
"I'm fine. I'm not tired." Harry said  
"I don't care. You're going to sleep whether you like it or not." Astra said while leaving the room  
"When am I going back to school?" Harry asked before she closed the door  
"Same time as everyone else. Next week. But you'll be coming home for Mum's funeral. If you want to go, that is." Astra said  
"Yeah. I want to go." Harry said  
"Ok. Remember, sleep." Astra said sternly before closing the door.  
Harry dried himself and got changed into pajamas and got back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later...

Harry was in his room getting changed into his black robes. His room was painted a dark green and had Quidditch posters as well as muggle football posters, which Adam had surprisingly got him into. He had gotten used to using muggle objects like computers and the TV, but was still easily confused by it all.   
Harry was struggling to out his tie on in front of his mirror on the wall. Adam came in to help him.  
"You ok?"   
"Yeah, I'm great. I'm only about to bury my mother." Harry said sarcastically  
"Yeah, sorry. Stupid question." Adam said  
"How was school. Astra always goes on about how it was the best years of her life."   
"Its a bit hard to have fun when people are staring at me and this stupid lightening bolt scar on my head. At first, they stared at me for being the son of one of the most evil wizards in history. Now they stare because I survived the killing curse and mt brother betrayed us and tried to kill his husband."  
"Lucy and Kane are with my sister." Adam said  
"Do your family know about Astra?"   
"No. They never really liked her in the first place. They would hate her if they found out she was a witch and my kids might also have magic aswell."   
Astra walked into the room.  
"You two ready?"   
"Yeah." Harry and Adam said together  
"Come on then."   
"Lights off." Adam said and the light turned off  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked  
"I installed around the house while you were at school." Adam said with a smirk  
"Come on!" Astra shouted

Astra apperated them all to the Potter house by the beach.   
"Oww! My head!" Adam groaned  
Astra and Harry laughed at him before they all walked up to Harry's grave and Pansy's open grave next to his.  
Frank was already there, holding a walking stick and was with his parents, Neville and Ginny. There were some other people there they didn't recognise, so they assumed they went to school with Pansy.  
Harry looked round and saw a dozen Aurors guarding them all. 

After the funeral was over, everyone was talking with each other. Astra was talking to Frank.  
"How are you doing?" She asked  
"Yeah, I'm doing ok. Just a bit sore, that's all."   
"You know, you're welcome anytime round ours. You're still family." Astra  
"Thanks." Frank said with a fake smile.

Harry was sitting on the floor by his parents' graves when Neville sat next to him.   
"I know how you feel, Harry."   
"Yeah, I know. You lost your parents and grandmother too." Harry said  
"We're more alike than you think. We've both lost people we've cared about, we both survived death."  
"When Voldemort tried to kill you... Did people stare at you and your scar and ask questions?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. But it passed. And it will for you too. Next year, you'll be wanting people to acknowledge you more." Neville joked  
"If you ever need to talk to someone in school, I'm here." Neville said with his hand on Harry's shoulder  
Harry looked up at the mountains and saw people standing there. He assumed it was the Aurors until they shot a dozen spells down at the crowd of people.   
Neville protected Harry until Adam pulled the boy out of the crowd and took cover behind a tree.   
Ginny apperated away with Frank while Neville, Astra and the Aurors duelled with the masked attackers.   
A masked man apperated in front of Harry and Adam and sent a killing curse to Harry. Adam pulled him away just in time and the curse hit the tree.   
Harry quickly pulled out his wand.  
"Expelliarmus!" He yelled at the man and his wand shot from his hand.  
Adam speared him to the ground and knocked him out.  
Harry looked at Astra and Neville who were duelling side by side with three men.  
Neville blocked a spell cast at him and it deflected and hit the caster, sending him flying.   
Astra disarmed another man and sent ropes round his arms and legs and he fell to the grass.   
Her and Neville easily disarmed and knocked out the last man.  
Harry saw Aurors duelling on the mountains and the beach  
Every other masked man disapperated.  
Harry and Adam came out of hiding and went to Astra, who was next to the man she tied up. Her and Neville pulled him up and took the white mask off his face to see Dean Thomas staring up at them.  
"Dean?!" Neville shouted  
"Why are you part of this?!"  
"Because that boy will one day take over the Wizarding world and Muggle world. He needs to be stopped!" Dean said nodding to Harry  
"Draco. He was one of you, wasn't he?" Astra asked  
Dean nodded.  
"And what do you call yourselves then?" Astra asked  
"Lorians."  
"Stupid name." Harry mocked  
Astra, Neville and Adam glared at him  
"Well, Potter, we don't care what we're called. As long as we kill you and every other Death Eater."   
"But you clearly care about your fashion." Harry joked, pointing at the white and grey robes the unconscious Lorians were wearing.  
The robes were quite similar to the Death Eater robes, except white and grey and the mask was less threatening.   
"We don't care what you think!"   
"Who's in charge of this?!" Neville shouted  
"Oh, you know the leader. Quite well actually." Dean taunted Astra  
"Max." Astra said  
"Ohh. You guessed correctly then. Or did you?" Dean said with a smile  
Astra pointed her wand into his cheek  
"Tell me who is in charge!" Astra shouted  
Dean laughed before they heard three loud cracks and Dean had disappeared.   
Astra screamed in frustration before shooting a spell at the ground.

Harry and Astra were sitting on the porch facing the beach. Neville had taken Adam home and left.  
"What are you going to do with this place?" Harry asked  
"Make it our holiday home."   
"Our what?" Harry asked  
"Holiday home. Come here in the summer. Maybe at Christmas aswell."   
Harry was playing with his tie which he had taken off.  
"Who do you think the leader of the Lorians is then?" Harry asked  
"No idea. You have any idea?"   
Harry shaked his head.  
"Is it true, what he said? I'm destined to rule the world?" Harry asked nervously  
"No. You're destined to be more powerful than Voldemort, that's all. People are just scared, Harry. People think that if people have power, they want to rule the world." Astra assured him  
"Well, I won't be that. I don't want to rule anything." Harry said. "But they won't listen, will they? They still want to kill me."   
"I won't let that happen. You have the entire Ministry on your side."   
"Then that means more people will die for me. Mum died for me. I don't want you or Adam or anyone to die for me aswell."   
"Well, I'm sorry. But you don't have a choice. Come on, we're going home. Its getting late." 

They apperated back home.   
"Go to bed." Astra said immediately  
"Can I watch TV in bed?"   
"Half an hour."   
"Thanks." Harry said walking upstairs.  
Harry turned the TV on his drawers on and got changed into pajamas and got into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later...

Harry just arrived home for the summer after his third year at Hogwarts.   
Harry was watching TV in the living room when Astra came in.  
"Do you want to come to the park with me and the kids?"   
"Uh, yeah sure." Harry said, turning off the TV and walked the park with them all.

He was pushed Kane on the swing with Astra pushing Lucy on the swing next to them when he saw a girl walking into the park with a younger child with her. Harry admired her long red hair. He froze as he stared at her. He started moving again when he was hit in the stomach by Kane's swing.   
Astra stood next to him.  
"You ok?"   
"Yeah, fine." He said as he was bent over, groaning in pain.  
He looked up at the the red haired girl. She looking over at him while playing with the little girl.  
Astra saw what he was looking at  
"Go talk to her." She said once Harry stopped groaning  
"No. I'm pushing Kane." Harry said  
Astra gently pushed him towards her.  
"Go!"   
Harry reluctantly walked towards her, still clutching at his stomach.  
"Uh, hi." Harry said once he was next to her  
"Hey. Hows your stomach?" She said  
"Oh, its good. Doesn't hurt at all." Harry joked  
There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
"So, I'm Harry."   
"Rose." She said with a smile  
"So I haven't seen you around here before." Harry said  
"I moved in a few weeks ago. Didn't you see any moving vans?"   
"No, I was at school."   
"For a few weeks?" She asked, confused  
"I go to a boarding school."  
"Seriously? Your parents must be rich or something." She joked  
"Uhh... I live with my sister, her boyfriend and their kids." He said indicating towards Astra and the twins.  
"Why do you live with your sister?"   
"My parents are dead. My dad died before I was born and my mum dies a couple of years ago."   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew my mum. She died giving birth to me. All I know about her was her name and what she looks like." Rose said. "Her and my dad barely knew each other. I was an accident during a one night stand." She joked  
"So whos this?" Harry asked pointing at the girl with Rose  
"My step sister. Hayley. Look, I should go. My dad and step mother only said ten minutes." Rose said  
"Oh ok."  
"Do you have a phone on you?" Rose asked  
"Yeah." Harry handed her his phone.  
She put her number in it  
"There. Text me, yeah?" She said handing him his phone back.  
She held Hayley's hand as they left the park.  
"So did it go well?" Astra asked him   
Harry turned round and saw her standing there   
"Yeah. Got her number." Harry said  
"Ooh. Gonne text her?"   
"Yeah. Later." Harry said smiling  
"That's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time."   
"Well, its hard to smile when you're being targeted for death by a bunch of lunatics." 

Later that evening...  
Adam came home from work and watch TV with Astra. Harry was playing with Kane and Lucy while texting Rose.   
'Do you want to come for dinner tomorrow. My parents said its ok.' Rose texted him.  
Harry went downstairs to the living room.  
"Astra, can I go round to Rose's for dinner tomorrow?"   
Astra and Adam looked at him.  
"Uhh..." Astra said  
"Go on, Astra. Its about time he has some fun out of school." Adam said. "And about time he got a girlfriend."   
Harry threw a cushion at him.  
"Ok, fine. But you take your wand with you." Astra told him  
"Why? Its only round the corner." Harry said  
"I don't care if she lived next door, you're taking your wand just in case! You're not going if you don't take it!" Astra shouted  
"Fine."

The next day...

Harry went over to Rose's house at 5pm. He was wearing black jeans with a dark red polo shirt and black overcoat. Harry was trying to flatten his black hair as best as he could.  
He knocked on the door and a blonde woman opened the door.  
"Hi. You must be Harry." She said  
"Yeah, Mrs Andrews."   
"Please call me Lisa. Mrs Andrews reminds of my mother in law, who I hate. Anyway, come in."   
Harry walked inside and hung his coat up and walked into the living room and saw Rose with her dad.  
"You must be Harry. You've certainly made an impression on Rose." Mr Andrews said while shaking Harry's hand  
Harry looked at Rose, who was blushing.

As they talked and had dinner, Harry noticed some weird things happening. Lights would turn on and off, things would fly across the room and things would float in the air before falling back down.  
"Well, some people say this house is haunted, Harry." Mr Andrews joked while they were eating.  
Harry laughed. He looked over at Rose who was sitting next to him and she looked really nervous and anxious.   
"Do you mind if I used your toilet?" Harry asked  
"Sure. Upstairs, second door on the right." Mr Andrews said  
"Thank you."   
Harry went up to the bathroom. Once he was done in there, he stood at the top if the stairs. He could the three of them whispering to each other.  
"I don't care, Rose! Stop it! Be normal for once, you stupid girl!" Harry hears Mr Andrews whisper  
Harry walked downstairs and the three of them started acting weird all of a sudden.  
"My sister just texted me. She wants me home." Harry said  
"Ok, well bye then." Mr Andrews said.  
Harry thought he sounded annoyed.  
"I'll show you out." Rose said as she stood up  
Harry saw Mr and Mrs Andrews stare at each other.  
Harry and Rose walked to the door and he out his coat on and they went outside.  
Rose closed the front door.  
"Harry, can I see you tomorrow?" She asked  
"Yeah, course." Harry smiled  
"Ok, I'll come over your house at 10?" Rose asked  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Bye." Harry said  
Rose turned to leave, but turned back round and kissed Harry on the cheek and went inside.  
Harry was frozen. It took him a few seconds of being alone for him to turn round and start walking home, with a huge grin on his face.

Harry walked home, happy with himself. He stopped walking and his smile faded when he heard a loud crack behind him. Harry walked into the road and saw a Lorian standing in the road with his wand out. Harry quickly took his wand from his inside pocket of his coat and blocked the disarming charm sent to him.   
He blocked and deflected the curses sent at him. He was struggling to see in the pitch black street.   
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and the Lorian dodged the spell.  
Harry screamed in pain as a curse was sent to his knee.  
Harry struggled to block the spells cast at him.   
He yelled once more as the same curse hit his left shoulder.   
He continued to block the spells sent to him as best as he could. He had fallen into his knees from the pain in his knee.   
His wand shot from his hand and onto the sidewalk. The Lorian pointed his wand at Harry. Before he could do anything a car turned the corner and the Lorian noticed.   
He apperated away. Harry limped to the sidewalk as fast as he could before the car hit him.   
The curses that hit him had burned through his clothes and burned his skin.  
He picked up his wand and limped home.

As soon as Harry walked through the door, he heard Astra's voice in the kitchen.  
"Where the hell have you been? Get in here now!"  
Harry rolled his eyes as he limped to the kitchen.  
Astra saw the burns on his shoulder and his knee.  
"What the hell happened?" She said while pushing him onto a chair at the breakfast table and out his leg on another chair.  
"I was attacked on the way home." Harry said  
Astra ripped Harry's jeans off a few inches above his burnt knee.   
"Take those off." She said pointing at his coat.  
She started to heal the burn mark on his knee while Harry took his coat and shirt off and put them on the table.  
She then healed the burn on his shoulder. She put a bandage round his knee and a large plaster on his shoulder.  
"They'll heal properly by the morning." She said, repairing his coat and shirt.   
"Have fun at Rose's?"   
"Yeah. Going out with her tomorrow."   
Astra laughed  
"After this, no you're not."  
"What? You know they won't attack me when I'm with an innocent person. Actually when I'm with a muggle." Harry said   
"No, we don't know that! What if they attack you anyway and end up with more burns, or maybe die?"  
"Maybe if I was taught more defensive and offensive magic, I wouldn't be burnt in the first place!" Harry shouted  
"Yeah, maybe you're right! But that doesn't mean you can go out whenever you want!"  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Harry shouted  
"I'm your legal guardian, so yes I can! Now go to your room!"   
"Fine!" Harry shouted before grabbing his repaired coat and polo shirt and storming upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning....

Astra hears the doorbell ring so answered the door and saw Rose standing there.  
"Hey, is Harry there. We're going out." Rose said  
"You're not going our, but you can come in. He's in his room, first door on the right." Astra said, letting her in

Rose went up to Harry's room. He was sitting on his bed.  
"Hey." Rose said  
"Hi." Harry said, standing up and closing the door behind her.  
"Why aren't you allowed out?"  
"I was mugged last night."  
"What? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" She asked panicking  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you still wanna go out?"  
"Yeah. I need to talk to you about something really important."  
"Ok." Harry said, grabbed his grey denim jacket off the back of his door.  
"How are we going to get past your sister?" Rose asked  
Harry opened his window.  
"Through here."  
Harry climbed out of the window and onto the roof just above the front door and jumped onto the driveway.  
Rose looked out at him through the window.  
"You coming?" Harry asked with a smile  
Rose disappeared from the window and walked out the front door a minute later.  
"I told your sister I was going home." Rose said  
"Ohh..." Harry laughed  
"Where do you wanna go then?" Harry asked  
"Can we go up to the forest?"  
"Yeah, sure."

They walked up the mountain and into the forest.  
They walked through the trees until Rose asked him to sit in-between two trees that had fallen down.  
"So what is this important to talk about?" Harry asked her once they sat opposite each other  
She was quiet. She took off her jacket and rolled her t shirt up a bit to show her stomach. Her stomach had a huge bruise on her skin. Harry quickly noticed the mark and she rolled her t shirt back down.  
"How- How did that happen?"  
"My Dad." Rose muttered  
"Your dad did this?! Why?" Harry asked  
"For doing those things last night. He did it after you left."  
"What things did you do?"  
"I didn't mean it. I moved the things and turned the lights on and off. I didn't want to do it. I can't help it. It just happens."  
"Show me." Harry said  
Rose put her hand on the leaves and the leaves and sticks around them floated up in the air. Harry smiled at her before it all fell back to the ground.  
"Rose, this is normal. You have magic. You're as ordinary as every other teenage girl." Harry assured  
"No, I'm a freak!"  
Harry put his hand on the ground and did the same thing that Rose did.  
"If you're a freak, then so am I. So is Astra. And so is millions of people around the world." Harry said before stopping the leaves and sticks to the ground.  
"Rose, you're a witch. So is Astra and I'm a wizard. We have magic."  
"Then why does my dad beat me and call me a freak?"  
"Maybe because he's scared of your magic. But there's nothing to be scared of."  
Rose looked like she was about to say something.  
"Who are they?" She asked pointing behind Harry  
Harry turned round and saw 5 Lorians with their wands out walking towards them.  
Harry quickly got his wand out and pulled Rose behind a thick tree.  
"Stay here. Don't come out, understand?" Harry said  
She nodded quickly.  
Harry quickly started duelling with the 5 men. He blocked as many spells as he could. He tried to disarm one of the men, but he blocked the spell easily.  
Harry's wand shot from his hand. He took a step back before he tripped onto the ground.  
The five men pointed their wands at him.  
"Your time has come Potter!" One of them said  
The other four of them looked up from Harry.  
"What is that?!"  
The five of them shot spells behind him. Harry looked behind him and saw black smoke floating in the air a few feet away from him.  
The five Lorians sprinted as the black smoke chased them.  
Harry got up and grabbed his wand.  
"Rose? Rose!" Harry shouted  
He checked behind the tree and she was gone.  
He heard the men screams echo through the forest. He picked up Rose's jacket and ran the way they ran. 

He saw five bodies of the Lorians on the ground. He checked them all and they were all dead.  
"Are they ok?" Rose said.  
Harry saw her sitting on the ground. Her hair was filled with leaves and was messy. She was in tears. Her face and arms were covered in dirt.  
"Did-did you do this?" Harry asked  
Rose nodded her head.  
"Are they alive?"  
Harry looked at her.  
"Yeah. They're just unconscious." Harry lied  
Harry helped her up and out her jacket round her and put his denim jacket round her too.  
"I'll take you to my house."

Harry opened the door and lead Rose to the living room.  
"Wait here."  
Harry went into the kitchen. Astra looked furious with him.  
"Before you start shouting, I need to say some important stuff!" Harry shouted before she could say anything.  
"What?"  
"Rose is a witch. She thinks she's a freak and her father's been beating her because of it. She's been suppressing her magic. And I'm pretty sure that's not healthy, is it?"  
"No. It could lead to an Obscurus."  
"A what?"  
"I don't know much about them, but its what happens if someone suppresses their magic. They turn into black smoke when they're scared or angry, I think so anyway. I know they turn to black smoke and kill pretty much anything in it's path." Astra explained  
"Ok, well we were attacked by five Lorians in the forest-"  
"And you're actually alive?!"  
"Let me finish! They were about to kill me, when they saw something behind me. There was this black smoke that chased them. I went after it and they were all dead! Then there was Rose, looking like she had just been buried alive!"  
Astra looked at him, terrified.  
"She is, isn't she?" Harry said  
"She's an Obscurus."


	7. Chapter 7

McGonagall, Astra and Harry were in the kitchen.   
"Where is she?" McGonagall asked  
"She's in the bath."   
"Now, I need to know if you're sure about what you saw, Harry." McGonagall said  
"She turned into black smoke and kill the men. What else could it be?" Harry asked  
"Is there a way to cure it?" Astra asked  
"I'm not sure. I know Newt Scammander and Dumbledore spent years trying to find a cure decades ago."   
"But they're both dead." Harry said  
The three of them were silent for a minute.  
"What about his son, Rolf?" Astra asked. "Could he know something about it?"   
"Possibly. We will need to go and see him." McGonagall said  
"Lets go see him then." Harry said  
"Not you. Someone needs to stay with Rose. Someone she knows and trusts. Aurors will be here soon. They've been ordered not to go upstairs unless you tell them to. You need to keep her calm, Harry. If she panics or gets stressed, this entire street could be destroyed." McGonagall told him.  
Harry nodded.  
"Ok."   
Astra and McGonagall apperated away and Harry went up to his room and saw Rose sitting on his bed, wearing his dressing gown.   
"Hey. You feeling better?" Harry asked as he sat next. "You're clothes are in the dryer. They'll be done in 10 minutes."   
"Ok." Rose said coldly. "What am I, Harry?"  
"You're a normal teenage girl."  
"I remember everything. The thing I turned into. The black smoke. That's not normal, is it?"  
Harry looked at her.  
"No. Its not normal. You're an Obscurus. Its like a parasite that infects or something. Basically you become it when you suppress your magic like you did. But that's not your fault. Its your father's."  
"Is there a cure?"  
"I don't know. There might be. Astra an McGonagall have gone to find someone who might have or know of a cure."   
"Why are they helping me?" She asked  
"Its McGonagall's job to protect and care for kids with magic. And Astra's helping you because you saved my life. If you weren't there, I would've died." Harry said  
"If I weren't there, you wouldn't be there at all. I us to go out."   
"I would rather be in danger with you than safe on my own."  
"Well, you're an idiot then." She laughed  
Harry laughed  
"Yeah. True." He joked  
The front door opened.  
"What was that?" Rose asked  
"I'll go check."  
Harry went downstairs and saw 7 Aurors. One of then handed him Rose's clothes.  
"Do you want us upstairs?"   
"No. I'll call if I need you." Harry said as he went upstairs with her clothes.  
He went back into his room.  
"Its just Adam. Your clothes are dry." Harry said handing her her clothes. "I'll wait outside for you to get dressed."   
Harry waited the room. He was startled by the front door being burst open.   
An Auror dragged Harry to the kitchen and the Aurors fought the 10 Lorians.   
Harry had left his wand upstairs, so was completely defenceless.  
He saw lights of red, green, blue and purple shine through the cracks of the kitchen door. He heard shots hitting the walls and bodies falling.  
The door burst open and Lorian pointed his wand at Harry.   
Harry noticed something behind him. The black smoke moved through the man's body and he fell to the floor. The black smoke moved towards Harry. It stayed still a few feet from him.   
Harry thought it looked bigger than it did in the forest and there was something red in the middle of it.   
The black smoke disappeared and Harry saw Rose standing where the smoke once was. Her face was drenched in tears before she fell to the floor.  
Harry caught her as she fell and they both went on their knees. He held her tightly as she cried into his chest.  
"I'm scared... I'm so scared." She cried  
"I know, I know. Its gonna be ok, I promise." 

Half an hour later...  
Harry sat with her as Rose slept in his bed. Some of the Aurors were waking up and tied up the unconscious Lorians.   
Harry heard a loud crack outside his room and Astra opened the door and indicates for him to come with her.  
Harry looked at Rose before leaving the room.  
"Well?" Harry asked  
"Rolf knows there's a way she can control the Obscurus, but he doesn't know it. He promised he will do everything in his power to find it."   
"And in the meantime?"  
"Rose will be taken to a tower in the middle of nowhere. Away from civilization. McGonagall and a retired teacher will teacher how to control her magic. Rolf thinks it might help her to control the Obscurus or weaken it."  
"Why will she be away from civilization? Won't that just make her feel worse?"   
"Its the safest option, Harry. If what happened happens again, they want to make as many people as they can safe."   
"When is she going?"  
"She has to go with ten minutes. We've already packed her things from her house."   
"When will I see her again?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry." Astra said. "Go wake her up."  
Harry went back to his room and waked up Rose and explained to her what's happening.   
Astra came in and Rose held her arm.  
"You're going to be ok. Like I promised." Harry said  
Rose nodded  
"I'll miss you." She said  
"I'll miss you too."   
Astra apperated with Rose, leaving Harry alone.

1 hour later...  
Harry was sitting in the living room, waiting for Astra to come back.   
Astra apperated into the room and Harry jumped up.   
"Is Rose ok?"   
"Yeah, she's fine. She's settled in and she was sleeping when I left." Astra said as they both sad down  
"How long will it take Rolf to find the cure?"   
"Harry, there is no cure. Rolf is looking for the way the Obscurus will become dormant until Rose dies of natural causes. She will be able to control the Obscural's powers. And I don't know how long it will take. Rolf is looking through all his father's journals to find it."   
"What happens when Rose dies?"   
"The Obscurus will reawaken and leave her body and try to find a new child to possess." Astra explained  
"Go up to bed. Its getting late." Astra said  
"Ok." Harry said as he stood up.  
He went to his room and got changed into his pajamas and got into bed.  
Astra came in and sat on his bed.  
"Forgot to tell you earlier. When you go back to school, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, you'll have extra DADA lessons. You'll learn spells that people in eighth year are being taught."   
"Really? Why?"   
"Well you were right. If people are trying to kill you, you should be taught more ways to defend yourself. And today, if Rose wasn't with you, you would've died in the forest and when you and the Aurors were attacked."   
"Thank you."   
"Night." Astra said  
"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

Months later....

Harry had just left his extra DADA lesson. It was getting and the rising moon lit up the empty courtyard.  
Harry was walking on the bridge when he saw a boy walking towards the Whomping Willow. He looked more carefully and realised it was Ty.   
"What the hell is he doing?" Harry thought to himself  
Harry ran down to the Whomping Willow. He carefully climbed through the small tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.   
He got to the Shack and wiped the mud off him. He heard loud noises and scratching upstairs.   
He walked up the stairs and saw a huge wolf-like man staring at him.  
He growled at Harry, but stayed where he was.   
Harry carefully walked over to him, with his hand out. The werewolf sniffed his hand before turning to eat some meat on the floor.  
"Ty?" Harry asked  
The wolf whimpered as he heard his name.  
Harry sat on the floor in front of him. The wolf laid his head on Harry's lap as Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke up and saw Ty's brown haired head on his knee. He nudged him awake.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" Harry asked  
"I was bitten in the summer. No one one knows except my parents. But they don't know that I wanted it."  
"You wanted this?"  
"Yeah. Its awesome! Once we're out of Hogwarts, I can run through fields and forests and be free from everything!"   
"Aren't werewolves meant to be vicious, but you were calm last night."  
"Its this wolfsbane potion. I make it, so its really week. It only really makes me calm with my friends and family. If a random person came in here last night, I would have ripped them to shreds. It doesn't always work though."   
"And you're here alone? Every month?" Harry asked  
"Yeah."  
"Well... Not anymore."  
"Harry I just told you. The potion doesn't always work. If you come down here when it doesn't work, I'll kill you!"   
"Have you never heard of an animagus?"   
"Harry, that will take years. And the Ministry will be able to track wherever you go."   
"I won't register myself then." Harry laughed  
"That's illegal!"  
"I don't care! You're my best friend and I don't like that you're going through this alone."   
They looked at each other.  
"Fine. Now lets go back up to the common room before someone notices we're gone." 

They walked back up to the Gryffindor common room and up to the dormitories.  
"What's that?" Ty asked, pointing at something folded on Harry's bed  
"How should I know? There's a letter." Harry said picking the parchment up on the cloak and read it aloud.  
"Your grandfather left this in my friend's possession before he died. I think it was time it was returned to you." Harry read  
"When did your grandfather die?"   
"Nearly 50 years ago." Harry said  
"What is it?" Ty askes  
Harry picked it up and unfolded it.  
"A cloak."   
Harry put it on and his body disappeared.  
"Its an Invisibility Cloak!" Harry said   
"They're really rare! And they normally don't work after 50 years!" Ty said  
Ty left for breakfast after he got dressed into a clean uniform, leaving Harry alone on his bed.   
He ran the cloaked around his hands, wondering who gave it to him.


	9. Chapter 9

3 months later...  
Harry had spend the last three months researching on animagi with Ty, while also practising his defensive and offensive magic and homework.   
He was in the library with Ty.  
"Shouldn't you be going to your extra DADA with Professor Lumpun?" Ty asked him.  
Harry groaned as he slammed the book shut.  
"I forgot. Lumpun's been acting weird all week. Normally he's a laugh, but he's been really strict." Harry said as he packed his bag.  
"See you later." 

Harry walked over to Lumpun's classroom. It was empty except for Lumpun's desk at the front of the classroom. Lumpun walked out of his office and down the stairs.  
"Mr Potter, just in time. We'll be taking this lesson at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest."   
"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked  
"No, it'll be fine! Come on." 

They both walked outside, past Hagrid's hut and to the forest's entrance. Harry dropped his bag by a tree and took out his wand.   
Him and Lumpun started practising duelling.   
Harry could tell he was holding back, something he never did. He thought Lumpun was acting weird. Normally he was really offensive, but tonight was mainly just blocking and deflecting Harry's spells.   
They stopped duelling when Harry saw three Lorians stepping out of the trees behind Lumpun.   
"Professor..." Harry said while taking a step back  
Lumpun stood there, slowly walking towards him. Harry quickly blocked a curse Lumpun shot at him and he started duelling with the four men.  
He blocked and deflected the curses sent to him.   
Harry ran behind a tree. A Lorian ran over to him and grabbed Harry by the throat. Harry dug his wand into his stomach.  
"Reducto." Harry managed to say through being choked.  
The Lorian was sent flying away from him and hit fell onto a tree and onto the ground, knocking him out.  
Harry levitated his body and threw it at another Lorian and it knocked him out aswell.   
Harry sent a disarming spell at the last Lorian, but he deflected it back at Harry, who dodged it.   
Harry transfigured a leaf into a huge rock and threw it at him. It hit his hand and he dropped his wand.  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and the Lorian was sent flying into a tree.   
Lumpun came from behind him and disarmed Harry.   
Harry turned round to face him.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Lumpun yelled as his wand was sent flying from his hand  
The green curse barely missed Harry and hit the ground next to him.   
He saw Lumpun on the ground with ropes round him. He turned round and saw McGonagall and Lumpun with their wands out, pointing them at the other Lumpun.  
"Harry, he isn't me. He's been using polyjuice potion all week and I was locked in a cupboard." Lumpun said. "The Headmistress found me a few minutes ago."  
Harry saw the fake Lumpun's head started twitching and then his entire body did the same.   
After a few seconds, a younger brown haired man was staring at Harry.  
"Seamus Finnigan!" McGonagall shouted  
"Who?"  
"He went to school at the same time as your parents, Harry." McGonagall said  
She pointed her want into Seamus's cheek.  
"I'm sick and tired of asking you lot this. Who is in charge?"   
Seamus laughed at her.  
"You don't know them. But he does." Seamus glared at Harry  
"Who is it?!"  
"I'll never tell you."   
"Crivial, take him up to my office and summon Aurors and Astra, please"   
"Of course, Headmistress." Lumpun said as he dragged Seamus away. Seamus glared at Harry as he was dragged past him.  
"Why are you getting Astra here?" Harry asked as him and McGonagall walked back up to the castle  
"Because you've been attacked. And you're going home."   
"What? But we've got a week left of term." Harry said  
"Well, I think its for the best."   
"When is Frank starting work here?" Harry asked  
"You know about that?"  
"Yeah, I read it in the article about him in the Prophet. He's taking over from Neville because he's going to be an Auror."   
"Well, he starts next term after the summer. I didn't think it was wise for him to start a couple of weeks before school ends." 

The next morning...  
Harry went home with Astra. Adam was at work and the twins were at their muggle school.  
Harry woke up at 10am because he got home late last night. He went downstairs and Astra called him into the living room.  
She was sitting on the sofa with the Daily Prophet folded on the coffee table.   
"Sit down."  
Harry sat down next to her, confused.  
"What's happened?" He asked  
"Its, uh... It's Max."   
"What? Is he dead? If he is, I don't care."  
"No. He's alive. But... He's escaped. He's escaped from Azkaban."


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks later...  
Harry was in McGonagall's office with Frank. It was a week into term.  
McGonagall walked down the stairs and sat at her desk with Harry and Frank.  
"Now, with Max's recent escape, I have ensured that the castle will have the highest defences from him to protect you both. And the Ministry have installed 15 Dementors around the castle."  
"I thought they stopped using them?" Harry said  
"In Azkaban, yes. But they still use them for extreme cases, like escapes. They have also been instructed to perform the Kiss on sight."  
"Ok. Is that all, Professor?" Harry asked  
"Yes. Harry, you may go."   
Harry stood up and left her office and saw Lumpun standing there.  
"Hello, Harry. Would you mind coming with me to my office?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Harry and Lumpun walked to his classroom. There was a Dementor floating in the middle of the room.  
"Now, the Ministry have given me permission to teach you the Patronus charm and they ordered a Dementor to help us." Lumpun explained  
"Ok. So how do I do it?"  
"Well before you do anything, think of a happy memory. The happiest you have."   
Harry thought for a minute.  
"Got something?"  
"Yeah." Harry said  
"Good. Now say this clearly. Especto Patronum."  
"Expecto Patronum."   
"Good. Now point your wand at the Dementor, think of the memory and say the spell." Lumpun said as he stood behind Harry.  
Harry raised his wand at the Dementor.  
"Expector Patronum!"  
A white wispy cloud came out from his wand, but disappeared a couple of inches past his wand and he lowered the wand.  
"What was the memory?" Lumpun asked  
"Me, my mum, Max and Astra. We were having a picnic on the beach. It was the last time we were together and happy."   
"Harry, I'm sorry but that's not going to work. Maybe because you know what Max was going to do. Try something else."   
Harry thought for another memory before raising his wand back up to the Dementor.   
"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and the white wispy cloud moved towards the Dementor and pushed it out of the window.  
"Brilliant!" Lumpun shouted  
Harry lowered his wand  
"What was the memory?"   
"Meeting Rose for the first time."   
"Who's Rose?"  
"A friend." Harry said quickly  
"Well, she's obviously more than a friend is she's your happiest memory. Go on, go have some dinner."   
Harry turned to leave.

Harry walked to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Ty talking to Frank. Once they were done talking, Harry caught up with Frank after he started walking away.  
"Frank?"  
"Harry. Its Professor now, actually." Frank joked  
"So, you know how we're family?" Harry asked  
"Yeah."  
"And being family, we keep eachother's secrets?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So can you help me become an animagus?"  
"What? Why do you want to be an animagus?" Frank asked  
"You can't tell anyone. Ty's... He's a werewolf. I want to be with him when he transforms so he isn't alone."  
"Can't he just take Wolfsbane?"   
"He doesn't anyone knowing. I only found because I'm nosey."   
"Ok. I can help you. Come round my office every Saturday afternoon. How far are you to becoming an animagus?" Frank asked  
"I'm close. I've been researching and trying for nearly two years."   
"Ok. Should take a few months though." Frank said.  
"I don't care how long it takes." Harry said  
"You know, Ty's lucky to have you as a friend." Frank said before walking away

A couple of hours later...  
Harry was on his own in the common room, doing homework when Ty and a blonde, pale girl walked in.  
"Hey, doing homework?" Ty asked as he sat next to him.  
The girl sat in the armchair  
"Yeah. Who's she?"  
"Ora. She's in fourth year." Ty said  
"Well, I'm Harry." He said to her  
She smiled at him.  
"These questions are stupid. 'What's the difference between werewolves and vampires?'. Does Lumpun think we're idiots?" Harry said  
He noticed Ty and Ora glaring at each other.  
Harry glanced back and forth at them.  
"Something going on between you?" Harry joked  
"Does he know about you?" Ora asked  
"Yeah, he knows I'm a werewolf."   
"Does he know about me?" She asked  
"Uhh.. No."  
"What do you mean? Know what about you?" Harry asked  
Ora looked at Ty.  
"Its ok. You can tell him. He won't tell anyone."   
"I'm a vampire." Ora told Harry.  
"Ohh... It explains why you're so pale... But I've seen you outside!"  
"There's this new potion. It lets vampires go outside without burning to ash." Ty said  
"Oh. Do the teachers know?" Harry asked  
"Yeah." Ora said  
"She's shy. She'll get used to you soon." Ty said  
Harry went back to his homework. He kept seeing Ty and Ora looking at each other as they talked.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Eve night...

Harry came home a week ago. He was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with Lucy and Kane. Harry could hardly believe they were nearly six.   
Adam was out buying last minute foods and things.   
Astra walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of the three of them playing. She sat down on the floor next to Harry.  
"Do you... Do you want to to go and see Rose?" She asked  
Harry quickly turned to her.  
"What? Now?"  
"When Adam gets home. Can't leave these three alone."   
"Well, yeah, obviously!" Harry said, excited 

An hour later, Adam came back home and Harry and Astra apperated to a forest. Harry turned round and saw a huge mansion.   
"Woah... Who owns this place?"  
"Rolf Scammander. Rose is inside." Astra said  
"I thought she was in a tower, learning to control her magic."  
"She's learned to control it as much as she can. Come on, let's go inside."  
Harry followed her inside.  
"Go upstairs, fourth door on the right." Astra said to him  
"What?"  
"Go."   
Harry went upstairs while Astra went to Rolf's study.  
Harry opened the door Astra told him to and saw Rose sitting on the bed. She looked a lot more healthier than she used to. She stood up with with a huge smile on her face.   
Harry smiled back at her as they hugged.   
"Harry, I've missed you so much!"   
"I've missed you too." 

Harry and Rose sat on her bed and hung out for half an hour.   
"I'm starving. Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked   
"Yeah, sure."  
Harry and Rose walked down the stairs and heard Astra, McGonagall and Rolf talking.  
"So have you found a cure or something for Rose in your father's journals?" Astra asked  
"No. I've tried every journal I have. There's nothing." Rolf said  
"So... So what will happen to Rose?" McGonagall asked  
Rolf was quiet for a few seconds.  
"Well I was wrong about her controlling her magic will help her control the Obscurus. So she'll die."  
"When?"  
"I don't know. Its rare for an Obscurus to live past the age of 10 and yet she's 15. If she doesn't turn into the Obscurial form, she will die in less than a year."  
"And if she does turn?" Astra asked  
"She'll die." 

Harry turned round to face Rose, but she was gone. He felt dust from the ceiling fall onto his head, then creaking in the walls. He heard a huge crash and walls started collapsing with the stairs.   
He heard Astra, Rolf and McGonagall running out the study. Astra grabbed Harry and pulled him outside. There were about 20 Aurors standing in the forest. 

Harry watched the mansion crumble into pieces, showing a huge black sandy cloud.  
"Its Rose!" Rolf shouted  
The black shadow was bigger than the mansion was. There was a red, weird looking face in the middle of it all.  
Astra pushed Harry to the ground as Rose flew through the forest, destroying the tall trees in her path. The Aurors were al shooting spells at her, despite Rolf telling them to stop.   
Rose flew through all the Aurors, killing them all instantly before flying back though the trees.  
Harry got out of Astra's grip and ran the way she went.  
"Harry! Come back!" Astra shouted before running after him with Rolf and McGonagall

Harry followed her into an open field. She was floating in the air, but completely still.   
The red face stared at Harry. He started walking towards it, but was stopped by 30 Lorians apperating around him. They all started shooting spells into the black fog once they quickly noticed it.   
The black fog moved and surrounded all the Lorians and Harry. Harry couldn't see a thing, but heard the 30 Lorians' screams of pain as they all fell to the ground at the same time.  
Harry saw Rose standing in the thick black smoke. She was pale and had stranger black marks on her face.  
Harry walked to her.  
"Its going to be ok. I won't let you die. I don't care what I have to do, I won't let you."   
Harry held her hands. He noticed the black marks on her face got smaller.   
"I care about you. I really care. I only just got you back, I'm not letting you leave me again."   
The black marks kept getting smaller. The black smoke was getting thinner and Harry could just about see Astra, Rolf and McGonagall standing a few feet away.  
"Rose... I love you..."   
The black marks on her face faded and the black smoke moved into Rose's body.  
Harry moved her hair from her face and kissed her.   
She collapsed into Harry's arms.  
"Is she...?" Rolf asked  
"No. She's breathing." Harry said, picking her up in his arms  
"Come on. Bring her to the house." Rolf said  
"But its destroyed." Astra said  
"Its self repairing as we speak." 

They all walked through the destroyed trees and past the bodies. Harry stilled carried Rose. The mansion was completely intact with no bit of damage.   
They went inside.  
"You two, can you wait in my study? Harry bring her upstairs with me." Rolf said  
Harry carried Rose into her room and onto her bed. Rolf pulled out his wand and examined her.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Harry asked  
Rolf was silent for a second.  
"Yeah. She'll be ok... Somehow. No idea what you did. What did you do?"  
"I only told her I love her." Harry said  
Rolf smiled.  
"Come with me to my study." Rolf said, getting up and leaving the room.  
Harry looked at Rose before following him to his study.

Astra and McGonagall were already in there.   
"Is she ok?" They both asked as Rolf and Harry walked in  
"She'll be fine. She's just unconscious." Rolf said  
Rolf went behind his desk and pulled out an old book and opened it   
"What happened?" Harry asked  
Rolf smiled again  
"My father had a theory. If someone loved the Obscurial enough, it could put the parasite in a dormant state until the host died naturally, but they could still use the Obscurial's powers. Basically be in full control of it."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" McGonagall asked  
"Because my father wrote down that he highly doubted the theory would actually work, so naturally so did I. And I didn't want to get your hopes up and it not actually work. And if my father's theory is completely correct, Harry... Then she loves you too."   
"I can speak for myself, thanks Rolf." Rose said, standing in the doorway.  
They all looked over at her.  
"So I can control my Obscurial's powers?" She asked Rolf  
"Completely."  
"Does that mean she can start school?" McGonagall asked  
"If she keeps her powers hidden, then yes. If anyone finds out about them, a lot of people will want you expelled. And these Lorians will want you dead aswell as Harry."   
"I'll keep them hidden, I swear."  
Rolf smiled at her.  
"I know you will."   
"Good. So I will enroll you into Hogwarts. You'll be starting when school starts in a couple of weeks." McGonagall told Rose  
Rose smiled at her before looking over to Harry.  
"Can we go out to the lake, Rolf?" She asked  
"Yeah, go on." 

Harry and Rose sat on the ground by the lake behind the mansion.   
"So are you excited for Hogwarts?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. Just worried no one will like me."   
"You're being stupid. You will make friends. And if you don't, you've still got me, but I think you'll fit in with my friends. Trust me."  
"What makes you so sure?" Rose asked  
"Well, one's a vampire and one's a werewolf. Trust me, you'll fit in." He joked  
"If you say so."  
Harry's watch started beeping.  
"Midnight. Christmas Day."   
"Merry Christmas, Harry."   
"Merry Christmas. How about I ask Astra if you can spend Christmas with us?"   
"Yeah, ok." She said with a huge smile."And, Harry... I love you too."   
Rose held his hand as they stood up and went back inside.

Later that night...  
Harry and Rose were on his bed.   
"So where are you gonna live?" Harry asked  
"Rolf said I could live with him. And that you could come over whenever you want." Rose said  
"Well, you can come over here whenever you want." Harry said  
"Can you come with me to get my Hogwarts stuff in Diagon Alley on Saturday?"   
"Yeah, course."   
"Thanks."   
Rose leaned her head on his shoulder as the laid down and they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later...  
Harry and Astra were on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for Rose. Harry saw her walking with Rolf towards them. Harry walked up to them and hugged her. 

They got on the Hogwarts Express and went to find Ty and Ora.   
"Hey, guys. This is Rose." Harry said as they entered the compartment.  
Rose closed the door as she followed Harry and they both sat next to each other.  
"Rose, this is Ty and Ora."   
"The werewolf and the vampire?" Rose asked  
Ty and Ora glared at Harry.  
"Seriously? You told her?" Ty said loudly  
"You can trust her."   
"How can we? We literally just met her and we know nothing about her!"   
"I'm an Obscurus." Rose said  
"You're- you're an Obscurus? The thing that kills people?" Ora asked  
"She can control her powers." Harry said. "Just like you can control your blood lust and your wolf form."  
"We control them by using potions!" Ty said loudly."What has she got to keep control?"  
Harry looked at Rose.  
"She's got me." He said while holding her hand  
They were both silent.  
"Ok. Fine."  
During the train ride, they got to know Rose a bit more and started to become friendly with her.

When they got to the castle, McGonagall pulled Rose away from them.   
Harry, Ty and Ora entered the Great Hall with the rest of the school and sat on the Gryffindor table. Harry saw Rose next to the teacher's table with McGonagall.  
McGonagall stepped out to the front of the table, next to two stools, one which had the Sorting Hat on.   
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas! Now before we start the feast, we have a very late arrival to the school who needs to be sorted into their Hogwarts house, Rose Andrews!"   
Rose walked towards her and sat on the empty stool nervously. McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.  
"Ah! Well, how unique you are! And you've had a difficult few years I can see! You've shown true bravery! And you show true loyalty to someone in the this room! Well I know just what do with you! Gryffindor!"   
All the Gryffindors cheered as she walked to sit next to Harry.   
McGonagall waved her wand and the stools and the Sorting Hat disappeared. She raised her hands in the air.  
"Let the feast begin."  
Harry, Ty and Ora laughed at Rose's reaction to the platters of food and goblets appeared on the long table. 

2 weeks later...  
Rose, Ty and Ora were walking down to Frank's office.  
"So he's trying to become an illegal animagus to be with you when you transform?" Rose asked  
"Exactly." Ty said  
"I don't see what's wrong with me being with you?" Ora asked  
"Because being with a bat isn't really that fun. Its just kind of annoying having you flapping in my face."   
"Sorry you can't be with us, Rose." Ty said  
"Actually, can't you become an animagus? Harry and Frank have done all the research already. All you'll need to do is do the practical stuff. I mean if you want."  
"Yeah! That would be awesome!"  
"Cool. We'll ask Frank about it." 

Once they got to Frank's. They saw him smiling at something. They turned to see what he was smiling at and they saw a huge stag walking around.   
"Is that Harry?!"  
"Yeah, its me." Harry said as he transformed back into himself. "Oww... My neck!"   
"That's so cool! I knew you'd be something really awesome!" Ty said, excited  
Harry walked over to them and kissed Rose on the cheek.  
"Frank, how long would it take for me to become an animagus?" Rose asked  
"Uhh... Well, I've got everything we'll need to do it right here. All we'll have to do is the practical stuff, so.... Maybe a week. If you come here every afternoon to try it."  
"That's just in time for my transformation!" Ty said  
"So you want to be an animagus aswell?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. It'll be fun."   
"Ok, well remember to come here every afternoon if you want to, ok?" Frank said  
"Ok"

One week later...  
Harry, Ty and Ora were standing with Frank in his office, watching Rose as she turned into a doe. Harry turned into his stag and played with her a bit.  
"You know what I love all this?" Ora asked Ty  
"What?"  
"Out of all four of us, you are the only one who can't willingly transform." Ora joked as she turned into her bat form and sat on Ty's shoulder  
Ty gave a fake laugh before moving his shoulder and she flew off him and turned back into her human form.  
The stag and the doe walked over to them and Ty and Ora petted them.   
"Tell me tonight isn't going to be your best transformation ever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, because we don't know much about vampires in the HP universe so I've decided to base the vampires in this to be more like the vampire in the children's show, Young Dracula, which I used to watch when I was little.   
Basically, they can shoot fireballs and electricity out of their hands, run really fast, jump really high and can hypnotise people.

Months later...

Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were walking down to the Whomping Willow. Frank watched them walked down the hill and walk through the tunnel.  
"Have you got your wolfsbane potion, Ty?" Harry asked  
"Yeah, in my pocket. I'll take it when we get to the Shack."  
Rose was in front of everyone else and she lead them all upstairs of the Shrieking Shack.  
They all heard the door creak as it closed on it's own. They all turned round and saw a tall man with long brown hair and a beard. He was skinny and looked exhausted and frail and was wearing Azkaban prisoner robes.  
Harry was filled with rage once he realised who it was.  
He ran to him and threw the weak man onto the floor and got on top of him, pointing his wand at him.  
"Harry! I need you to listen to me!" Max shouted  
"Why should I listen to a word you say?! You betrayed us! You're the reason mum's dead!"  
"Kill me now and you will never know what really happened!" Max shouted  
"I can live with that."  
"Expelliarmus!" Astra shouted and Harry's wand shot out his hand  
Astra pulled Harry off Max.  
"Well, little brother. I've realised that what you told me makes a lot more sense than everyone thinks." Astra said to Max.  
Harry walked over next to Ora.  
"What? You're helping him?!"  
Astra helped Max up and he picked up Harry's wand.  
"Harry, we've both been lied to by someone we trusted!" Astra said  
"Yeah! By our brother!"  
"No. It makes no sense! Why would Max betray us?!"  
Harry was silent for a second.  
"Who else could it have been?! He was the Secret Keeper!"  
"Where is he? You told him to meet you here, didn't you?" Max asked Astra  
"Yes! I saw him walking down. He'll be here soon!" Astra said  
Max saw Frank behind Astra and dragged him into the room and took his wand.  
"What are you doing?!" Harry shouted.  
"Harry. I'm going to tell you what really happened to you and mum." Max said calmly  
"Whatever he says is a lie!" Frank shouted  
Max ignored him.  
"The day you and Mum left for Grimmauld Place, do you remember me, Mum and Frank went outside to talk in private?" Max asked  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"We were telling mum that we thought it was a good idea for Frank to be the Secret Keeper instead of me! He was the one who told the Lorians where you were!"  
"You're lying!" Harry shouted  
"What makes more sense to you? That your brother betrayed you? Or that your brother in law betrayed you?" Astra asked  
"Are you believing his lies? How did he even tell you these things?"  
"He sent me a letter last week. At first I didn't believe him, but when I really thought about it, it made a lot more sense. And you really can't say that you think Frank betraying is more likely than Max betraying us?"  
Harry was silent. He thought it did make more sense.  
"If this is true, why did you wait so many years to escape?"  
"Because I blamed myself for Mum's death. I thought I deserved it for letting Frank be the Secret Keeper. When I found out you and Mum had been attacked, I was at work. I knew at once it was Frank who betrayed you. Its why I tried to kill him! I was angry and upset. I wanted him dead! When I found out he was teaching at Hogwarts, I knew you were in danger."  
Harry sat down on a broken chair to think about what was going on.  
"Harry, don't believe them!" Frank shouted  
"Shut up." Harry muttered  
Harry looked up at Rose.  
"What do you think?" He asked her  
"Uhh... Well... When Frank was teaching us to be animagi, everytime you brought up your mother, he did act a bit weird. He would flinch, or close his eyes or drop whatever he was holding or trip over his words."  
Harry looked over at Frank. He was biting his lip and looked scared.  
Harry stood up, took Rose's wand from her pocket and pointed it at Frank.  
"You cared about my mother, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did!" Frank said nervously  
"Then swear on her grave that you didn't betray us."  
Frank stared at him before looking down to the floor. He shaked his head slightly.  
"I'm sorry. I was scared. I- I regret it more than anything in my life." He said quietly  
"Are you the leader of the Lorians?" Harry asked  
"No! I am not a Lorian. I never was! I swear on your mother's grave! I was... I was just scared." Frank said as he started to cry  
Harry dug Rose's wand into his cheek.  
"What do we do with him?" Max asked  
"We kill him." Harry said  
"No! He's admitted to it. If he tells the Aurors the truth, Max will be free and he will be in prison." Astra said, pushing Harry's arm away.  
"But if Max can escape Azkaban, then anyone can." Harry joked  
"The first thing you do when you find out I'm innocent is insult me. Actually I'm not surprised." Max joked  
Harry threw Rose her wand and Max gave Harry his wand back and kept Frank's.  
"Come on then." Astra said  
They all walked out the Shrieking Shack and outside the Whomping Willow. It was pitch black out.  
Ora, Rose and Ty pointed their wands at Frank while Harry, Astra and Max looked up at the castle.  
"Never realised how much I missed this place." Max said  
"Harry, when this is all over, do you mind going to live with Max? Give him a turn?" Astra joked  
"No way! I'm gonna have fun once I'm free. I don't want to be stuck with a whiny teenage boy!" Max joked  
"No its ok! I don't want to be a burden to either of you! I'll go live on the streets if you two want your peace." Harry said sarcastically  
The three of them laughed as they hugged each other for the first time in nearly six years.  
"Harry!" Ora shouted  
Harry, Max and Astra ran over to them and saw Ty transforming. They had all completely forgotten about the full moon.  
"Ty, did you take the potion?!" Harry shouted  
Ty groaned in pain as he transformed. Harry saw Frank run into the forest. He tried to run after him but was stopped by Max.  
Ty howled once he had completely transformed.  
Harry carefully took a step towards him.  
"Ty? Tyanus?" Harry asked  
Ty growled at him in anger. Harry noticed his Wolfsbane potion on the floor. Astra pulled Harry back as Ty walked towards them.  
Harry and Rose transformed into their stag and doe and ran at Ty, making him fall to the ground. Ty jumped back up the ground and grabbed Rose and threw her. Harry ran at him, but Ty grabbed him and snapped one of his antlers and threw him.  
Ty turned to Astra, Max and Ora. Ora growled at him with her fangs and jumped up on top of him and dug her long nails into his back. Ty howled in pain before throwing her off him. She got up quickly and shot a fireball out of her hand and it burned Ty. Ty howled in agony before hitting her against the Whomping Willow, knocking her out.  
Harry ran over to him and stabbed him with what was left of his snapped antler.  
Ty howled in pain again before throwing Harry into the forest. Harry ran and Ty chased after him.  
Astra and Max saw Rose ran past them and into the forest after them.  
Ora woke up and looked around before turning into a bat and flying into the forest. 

Ora saw Harry and Rose fighting Ty. She flew down to him to distract him. Ty was trying to hit her out the sky around him while Harry and Rose charged at him from the front and the back. Ty howled in agony as his stomach was squished between the stag and the doe. Ty fell to the ground. Harry, Rose and Ora turned back into humans. The three of them had cuts and bruises all over them.  
"Is he ok?" Ora asked  
Harry check the werewolf body  
"He's breathing. He's knocked out. When does the sun rise?" Harry said  
"In... Like, two hours." Rose said, checking her watch  
Harry looked up into the sky and saw Dementors flying above the Whomping Willow.  
"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone!" Harry said before running back to the Whomping Willow.  
He saw Astra and Max running from the Dementors. Harry ran in-between them and the Dementors.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled  
A silver stag rode out of his wand and hit the Dementors and they flew away.  
Harry, Astra and Max ran to Black Lake to get away from them before they came back.

The three of them were panting as they got to the lake.  
"That's the second time you've saved my life tonight." Max panted  
"What are brothers for?" Harry joked  
"I need to go. Without Frank's confession, I'm still a wanted man."  
"Where are you going to go?" Astra asked  
"No idea. I'll think of somewhere." Max said  
Astra hugged him.  
Max walked over to Harry  
"You, Harry Potter Jr., are probably the bravest man I know. Definitely take after Dad. Mum was always a bit cowardly." Max joked  
Harry didn't smile.  
"I don't want to you leave."  
"The ones we love never really leave us. I'll always be with you. Both of you. In here." Max said, putting his hand on Harry's chest.  
"You know. You look more like Dad every time I see you. You look exactly like him. Except your eyes. You have-" Max started  
"Mum's eyes. She always used to tell me. She gloated because I was the only one of us who had her brown eyes." Harry said with a smile  
Max pulled him and Astra into a hug and kissed their heads since he was taller than them both. He backed away from them.  
"See you around." He joked before apperating  
"Lets go home." Astra said  
"No. You go. Be with Adam and the twins. I have a sleeping werewolf to look after." Harry joked  
Astra laughed before hugged him. She kissed his cheek.  
"You need a shower." She said  
"I just fought with a werewolf in dirt and mud to save your life and you're telling me to have a shower?" Harry laughed  
Astra apperated as she laughed at him.  
Harry walked into the forest. He saw Rose sitting next to Tt, who was still unconscious.  
Harry sat next to her.  
"Is he wagging his tail?" He joked  
She laughed as they held hands  
"Where's Ora?"  
"Up there. Keeping a lookout."  
She pointed up at a tree and Harry saw a bat hanging from a branch. He threw a small stone at her. The bat spread her wings and hissed at him, making him and Rose laugh. 

Harry woke up to see Rose with her head on his chest, sleeping. Ty was back in human form and was sleeping. He had huge cuts on his face and Ora was sleeping against a tree.  
Harry laughed as the three of them snored slightly before he fell back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks later...  
It was the summer and school had finished. Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were hanging out in a field next to a forest near Astra's house.   
"How's your antler?" Ty asked Harry  
"That... Doesn't sound weird at all." Ora joked  
They all laughed.  
"Yeah, its growing back. Still really sharp though." Harry said  
"Thank God for that." Ty said, relieved  
"Are there any toilets round here?" Rose asked  
"Only bushes. Or you can walk half an hour to my house." Harry smiled  
Rose rolled her eyes as she groaned.  
She stood up and walked into the forest to use a bush.  
Harry, Ty and Ora kept talking for another couple of minutes. They were disturbed by 6 loud cracks.   
The six Lorians started shooting spells at them. They quickly took out their wands and duelled with them.   
Harry blocked the spells shot at him and sent them back at them.  
He summoned one of their wands to him.  
"Stupefy!"   
The Lorian flew into the air and flew 20 feet away  
A green spell was shot into the air from the forest and the five Lorians disapperated.  
Harry, Ty and Ora turned to the forest and ran into it.  
"Rose?!" Harry shouted  
His shouts echoed through the trees as he kept shouting for her.   
"Harry!" Ty shouted. "There's a note."  
Harry grabbed the note that was stabbed into a tree and read it.  
'If you want to see your girlfriend alive, us the floo network to Riddle House and enter the graveyard. Be alone. Tomorrow, 3pm.' 

The next day...   
Harry stepped through the fireplace into a small room. There was an old, dusty armchair in the corner and Harry saw a carving of the Dark Mark on the wall.  
Harry left the big house and saw about 50 Lorians in the graveyard.   
He walked down to them and stood a few feet from them.  
One of the Lorians took a step forward.   
"Harry Potter. Looks you really do love this girl." He said  
A man threw Rose onto the floor and the one who spoke grabbed her.  
"Drop your wand!" He shouted  
Harry took out his wand and threw it. He was sure he recognised his voice, but it was hard to hear him because of the mask.  
The man threw Rose to Harry and she stood beside him.  
"Are you the leader, then?" Harry asked  
"Yes I am."   
"I've been told a few times that I know you well." Harry said  
He saw Frank walk out the crowd and next to the man.  
"Yes. You know quite well, Harry." The man said  
"So take of your mask. If I'm gonna die, I want to see my murderer." Harry said confidently  
"Why would I take my mask of in front of her?"  
"You can just wipe her memory!" Harry said  
The man was silent.  
"Good point." He said as he bottom of his mask and pulled it off his head, revealing a man with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Adam?!"   
"But... What? It can't be you!" Harry shouted  
"Harry, I'm in charge of these people. The man who gave you a home, gave you clothes, gave you food... Is going to kill you." Adam said  
"But you're a muggle!"  
"And who told Astra that? I did. Ever heard of a lie, Harry?"  
"But me and Astra have met your family! They were as muggle as they come!"   
Adam laughed  
"You see Harry. It was an act. Me and my family came up with a plan years ago. I was going to get with your sister and act as a muggle. And I was meant to kill everyone of you Potters! But it went a bit wrong after we discovered the Prophecy about you. We decided to form this army to kill you and save this world!"   
"So... This your army? 50 men?" Harry mocked  
Adam laughed again.  
"We have hundreds of other men in just England!" Adam laughed. "Harry. You know, I actually started to like you as a person. But I know what your destiny is. To become as evil and as powerful as Voldemort."  
Harry glared at him.  
"Do you know what happened here... 40 years ago?" Adam asked  
"What?"  
"Lord Voldemort was resurrected at the assistance of your father. We thought it would be fitting if we killed the future Dark Lord here." Adam said with arrogance in his voice  
"You think you're going to kill me today?" Harry mocked  
"Well... Yeah. How can two unarmed 16 year olds fight off against 50 armed grown men and women?" Adam asked while he laughed  
Harry took a step closer to him with a smile on his face.  
"What makes you so sure I'm going to be as evil as Voldemort?"   
"Well, for starters, you will be more powerful as him. Power goes to heads, Harry. And secondly... Are you not friends with a vampire and a werewolf? Need I go on?"  
Harry's smile grew bigger.  
"Yeah, and I'm proud of that. But I'm friends with something else aswell. Another magical creature known to be close to Dark Magic."   
Adam pretended to look bored.  
"And what's that?"   
Harry stepped back behind Rose, still with a huge smile on his face.  
"Adam, you're so wrong. These two unarmed 16 years don't need wands to kill all of you."   
Adam laughed again  
"Are you high or something? What the hell can you do to kill us?!" He laughed  
"You're right. I can't do anything. My girlfriend here on the other hand can."  
Adam groaned.  
"What can she do then? Hurry up because I'm starting to get really bored."   
"Oh, Adam Borns, Rose is an Obscurus." Harry said with his voice filled with arrogance.  
Adam's smile disappeared instantly as he looked over at Rose. She had turned into a big ball of black fog.  
She flew threw all the men, killing them all instantly.  
"Keep Adam, please!" Harry said  
Harry heared all the men scream as they died. All the Lorians were filled with the black fog.   
Rose flew next to Harry, leaving Adam alive   
Harry and Adam looked at each other. Adam had a face of terror and was stood frozen in fear.  
"So... Adam. Gonna kill me then?" Harry taunted. "No? Shame. I'm getting really bored."  
Adam opened his mouth   
"How did I not know about her?"  
"Well. We didn't tell Frank. And all your Lorians who have come across... Well... They died before they could tell anyone." Harry taunted  
"You know, Adam... I used to look up you. You had a big house, a great job, money, a family. You were like my role model. Now I realise... You're nothing more than an arrogant, psychotic snake."  
"Now I'm going to let you live. Only because of nostalgia and we have history. Maybe you faked it all, I don't really care. And I want you to call your army off. Leave me and my friends alone. If you don't, I'll still let you live, but the next I see you, I'll set my pet Obscurus on you." Harry joked  
Harry heard the black smoke make a weird groaning noise.  
"So, Adam. Your choice. Leave, call of the attacks off and you'll never see us again. Or leave and continue to harass us and the next time we meet will be your last second on this planet." Harry said seriously  
Adam apperated away.  
"Oh. Guess we'll find out what he chose soon then." Harry joked  
Rose turned back into her human form and took her wand from Frank's dead body.  
"Pet?!"   
"That was a joke, you know it was!" Harry said while laughing  
"Aurors here and Astra." She said as they all apperated behind them   
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Are you insane?! Coming here on your own?!" Astra shouted  
"Astra, please stop for one minute and listen to me?"   
"What?!" Astra shouted  
"We know who the leader is."   
"Who?"  
"Astra, I'm sorry. Its Adam." Harry said  
Astra laughed a bit as he looked from Rose to Harry and realised they were being serious.  
"What? No. It can't be him!"  
"Astra, he's been lying to since you met. He isn't a muggle! He's a pure blood wizard." Harry said  
"No. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't try to kill you." She said as she started to cry  
"I'm sorry..."   
Harry saw Neville walk past them over to Frank's body.  
Harry went up to him.  
"What is he doing here?" He asked Harry  
"He was with them."   
To Harry's surprise, Neville took it really well.  
"It would explain a lot, to be honest."   
"Neville, it was him. He was me and my mum's Secret Keeper. Only him, her and Max knew they changed it from Max to Frank. Frank admitted it to me and Rose. He betrayed us and Max tried to kill him for revenge. Max is innocent." Harry pleaded with him  
Neville looked at him.  
"You and Rose will have to give statements. If all goes well, its likely the Minister will have him pardoned." Neville said  
"So you believe me?"  
"Yeah. Harry, you've been more like a son to me than Frank has. I haven't seen him since Christmas. Even then, he only stayed for ten minutes." Neville said before apperating.

Two weeks later...  
Harry and Astra were having a meeting with the Ministor, Kingsley.  
He entered the office and sat at his desk.  
"Mr Potter. Miss Potter. Good to see you again. Luckily its for a more positive reason." Kingsley said  
"We've taken your statements into account Harry. And we've also uncovered a witness statement. A woman who saw Draco Malfoy and Frank Longbottom talking near Grimmauld Place. She said she heard them talking about someone called Harry and his mother."   
"So what does that mean?" Harry asked  
"Well, it means. Max is cleared of all charges." Kingsley said with a smile  
"We've replaced the wanted posters of him with pardoned posters to notify him, given that we don't know where he is to tell him.  
Astra and Harry smiled at each other as the stood up.  
"Thank you so much, Minister." Astra said, shaking his hand  
They left the office.  
"Do you know where he is?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. Grimmauld Place. He thought no one would find him there." 

They took the floo network to Grimmauld Place. They stepped out the fireplace in the living room.  
"Max?!" Astra shouted  
They left the living room  
"Max! Lets try the kitchen." Astra said  
They walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Max's body laying on the stone ground, dead. He had a knife in his chest with a note attached to it.  
Astra burst into tears while Harry grabbed the note and unfolded it.   
"What does it say?" Astra asked through her tears  
"You'll be next, Adam." Harry read aloud.  
He was fuelled with rage as the note caught on fire in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas morning...  
Harry and Astra were watching Lucy and Kane open their presents.  
Harry saw Astra was a bit upset so sat next to her.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah... Its just the first Christmas without Adam around. Feels weird. And those two are constantly asking where he is. I don't know what to say."   
Harry put his arm round her.  
"I need to check on dinner." Astra said, getting up  
Harry sat on the floor with Lucy and Kane and played with their new toys with them.  
"Harry, where's dad?" Lucy asked  
"What's your mum told you?" Harry asked  
"She hasn't said anything." Kane said  
"Your dad... He's gone away. And we don't know when he'll be back."   
"Ok..." Lucy said, disappointed

Two weeks later...  
Harry, Ty, Rose and Ora were in Hogsmeade. The entire village was filled with Aurors and teachers.   
They went into the Three Broomsticks, which was packed, so they went and sat in the corner  
"Have you heard about the Minister?" Ty asked them  
"What are you on about?" Ora asked  
"It said in the Prophet. It said he's really ill. They don't know if he's gonna make it."  
"Seriously? What's wrong with him?" Rose asked  
"They dunno. They think he caught when he went on that trip to Australia before Christmas."  
"Can't believe it. Kingsley's the best Minister the wizarding world has had in nearly a hundred years." Harry said  
"He'll probably retire before he dies. Wonder who'll take over." Ty said  
The whole pub turned quiet when they heard a loud scream and 50 loud cracks outside.   
The door burst open and a Lorian disarmed a witch who took her wand out.  
Harry took his wand out from under the table and quickly stood up.  
"Stupefy!"   
The Lorian shot back outside and was knocked out.   
Harry jumped over the table and Rose, Ty and Ora followed him.   
Harry disarmed another Lorian and sent the man flying into a tree.  
The four of them ran behind a house, all of them taking their wands out.  
"I can kill all of these Lorians easily!" Rose said  
"No way! If people find out your an Obscurus, people will want you dead as much as me." Harry shouted. "Only one person in the Ministry know what you are and that's Neville."  
Ron ran over to them.   
"Aah, Harry Potter. Good to finally meet you."   
"Who's he?" Rose asked Harry  
"Ron Weasley. He helped kill Voldemort."   
Ron stunned a Lorian which was running towards them.   
Harry saw Neville, Hermione and Lumpun running over to them, while also deflecting and stunning Lorians.  
"We need to split you four up!" Neville shouted over the sounds of spells being blocked and hitting buildings of the duelling Aurors and Lorians  
"Why?!" Ora asked  
"They want all of you! The Lorians are very pure blood activists. You're a vampire and a werewolf. They want to kill you."   
"So, Harry, you go with Hermione. Rose, go with Lumpun, Ora, go with Ron. Ty, you're with me." Neville said loudly  
Harry followed Hermione behind the house, while the others went in different directions.   
Harry pulled Hermione back before a killing curse hit her and stunned the Lorian who cast it.  
"Thanks." She said  
"No problem."  
Harry followed Hermione away from the house. Two Lorians apperated in front of them and they started duelling with them.  
Harry saw Hermione get blasted onto the house, knocking her out.  
Harry blocked and deflected the curses sent to him.  
He disarmed one of them and ropes shot out of his wand and tied the Lorian up.   
Harry caught the disarming spell sent to him by the other Lorian with his wand and sent it back at him.   
"Reducto!" Harry shouted and the Lorian was shot into the air and hit a house.   
Harry turned round to go and see Hermione, but heard a loud crack once he turned.  
"Been a while Harry." He heard Adam say  
Harry quickly turned round and sent curse after curse at him, which he blocked easily.  
Adam flicked has hand and Harry's wand shot out of his hand.  
Adam laughed  
"No one's here to save you now, Harry. No werewolf. No vampire. No Obscurus." He taunted  
Harry saw a shadow move behind Adam.  
"You're not as strong and as brave as everyone thinks you are." Adam laughed  
Harry sas Ora jump on top of Adam and dug her long nails into the side of his neck and he screamed in agony as blood poured out of neck.   
Harry picked up his wand, quickly pointed it at Adam.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled  
The green light shot out of his wand towards Adam, but he disapperated before it hit him and the curse hit Ora in the chest.   
Harry ran over to her body laying in the snow.  
"Ora? Ora! Wake up!"   
Ora opened her eyes and coughed heavily.  
"Thank God. I'm really sorry." Harry said, helping her. "Luckily you're already dead and only a stake through the heart can kill you." He joked  
"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though." She said, clutching her chest   
Harry saw Hermione was waking up, so ran to help her up.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Yeah. Just have a headache." She said  
They all walked back into the street. It was nearly quiet. Lorians were knocked out or tied up with Aurors guarding them.   
"Where's Ron?!" Hermione asked Ora, panicking slightly  
"He left to join the fight once he got me to the entrance of Hogsmeade. Then I saw Harry and Adam duelling, so I went and helped."   
"There he is." Harry said, pointing over to Ron, who was pulling a Lorian to the rest of the lined up Lorians.  
Hermione ran over to him and kissed him.  
Harry and Ora walked up to the castle's entrance and Rose and Ty ran up to hug them.   
"We were worried." Ty said  
"I saved his life and in return I got a killing curse in my chest." Ora joked  
"I didn't do it on purpose." Harry laughed  
McGonagall walked over to them.  
"You four. Glad you're all ok, but come to my office and tell me exactly what happened in Hogsmeade."   
They all followed her to her office, where Astra and Rolf were waiting.  
They told them all what happened.  
"And... Then Adam apperated and we duelled and he disarmed me. But Ora saved me." Harry said  
He saw Astra look down at the floor.  
"I... I tried to kill him. I used the killing curse." He said to McGonagall. "But he apperated before it hit him."  
"Did anyone see you cast it?"  
"Just Ora."   
"Then... I think it will be wise if we don't tell anyone else about that." McGonagall said. "Now you may go."  
The four of them turned round and left McGonagall, Astra and Rolf alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Three months later...  
There was a huge party in the common room because Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for the first time in 14 years.   
Some seventh years ordered crates of butterbeer and food.   
The Quidditch team still had their Quidditch robes on as they celebrated.   
Harry and Rose were on sat on the stairs that lead to the dormitories.  
"Where's Ty and Ora?" Rose asked loudly over the cheering and music  
"Dunno. Hey, Alice! Have you seen Ora or Ty?" Harry asked the seventh year girl who was standing next to them.  
"Dunno. Haven't seen them since the game." Alice said before walking away.  
"Who's she?" Rose asked  
"Alice. Neville's youngest daughter. She's in her last year."   
After five minutes, Harry and Rose ended up making out on the stairs. Rose grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs. When they got to the balcony which overlooked the common room, she started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. They got into the boy's dormitory and Harry took off his shirt and left it on the floor.   
They heard a noise behind them. Harry turned round and saw Ty and Ora kissing on Ty's bed.   
Harry and Rose looked at each other before she pulled him to the girl's dormitory and they made out as they fell onto her bed.

Astra was on duty in Hogsmeade, making sure it wasn't attacked again.   
She was drinking a bottle of butterbeer which the new landlord of the Three Broomsticks gave her.  
Neville caught up with here   
"Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup." He said  
"Well its about time. Ravenclaws won it three times in the time it took Gryffindor to win it once." Astra joked  
"True. Gryffindor's have a party in the common room."  
"Can we go and join them?" Astra joked  
"Sadly not. How are the kids?"   
"Still asking about their dad. They're with Rolf. Although he's getting on a bit so he's probably a bit stressed."   
"Rolf is the same age as me and I have had three kids." Neville said  
"When you were younger. Your youngest child is 18. My kids are 6."   
Neville was quiet.  
"Yeah, that's a good point." He laughed. "Mind, you. You're nearly, what? 35?" He joked  
"I just turned 34! And that's a god age, thank you. And I've had to look after twins and a teenage boy for 6 years."   
"I've looked after a teenage boy." Neville said  
"Yeah, but your teenage boy didn't have any muggle items. Like TVs or a laptop in his room. He spends most of his time at home upstairs on his computer. I don't want to know what he does on it." She joked  
"Yeah, I've walked in on him a few times." Said a voice behind them  
Astra and Neville turned round and saw Adam standing there with his wand out.  
Astra dropped the butterbeer in her hand and she and Neville duelled with him.   
Adam blocked the spells back at them.   
Neville's wand shot out of his hand and Adam blasted him against the abandoned Hound's Head's wall.   
Adam toyed with Astra, making her think she is in control as he blocked all her curses before disarming her.  
He laughed.  
"I thought Potters were meant to be strong." He taunted  
He moved his wand towards her with a big grin on his face. 

The next morning...  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were having breakfast in the Great Hall.   
McGonagall entered the Great Hall and walked over to them.  
"Harry, could you come with me please?" She asked  
"Uhh, yeah ok."   
Harry followed her to her office. She opened the door and there was a table in the middle of the circular room. Neville was sitting in the corner, with a bandage round his head. There was a long lump under a white cover on the table  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
McGonagall moved the cover away and Harry stared at his sister's pale, lifeless face.   
"I'm sorry, Harry. It was Adam. He killed her." Neville said  
Harry was quite, his body shaking with rage. Without saying a word, he turned round and stormed out the office. He stormed past Rose, Ty and Ora, who were waiting for him outside.  
"Harry!" Rose shouted  
Harry ignored her as he kept walking. He walked outside, past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest, not even acknowledging where he was going.   
After he walked around the forest for five minutes, he fell to his knees and groaned in pain as something dug into his knee. He moved his leg and saw a weird looking stone on the ground where his knee was. He picked it up and stood up. There was a weird symbol of, what Harry thought, was an eye. He looked up in front of him and saw his family looking back at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry looked around at his family.   
"Mum?"   
Harry walked into the middle of them all.  
"Hello, son." Pansy said  
Harry looked around at them. Max looked like he did before he went to Azkaban, shorter hair and beard, less pale and less skinny. Then he looked over at his father. He never realised through pictures that he really did look exactly like him.   
"Good to meet you." His father said. "You've got a horrible name." He joked  
Harry laughed a little as he raised his hand to him and their hands fell through eachother's.  
"I never wanted any of you to die for me."   
"Well, no one gets to choose how or when they die." Astra said  
"Well, I did." Harry said  
Pansy glared at him.   
"Astra, what about Lucy and Kane?" Harry asked  
"They are safe where they are. One day, they will know why I died and the truth about their father. Until then, I need you to look out for them."   
"Yeah, course."   
Harry turned to Max.  
"Max. You were a free man.."   
"I never cared for freedom. I just wanted you safe from Frank. And I'm just happy I got to see you before I died." Max said  
"You've been so brave, Harry. And we're so proud." Pansy said  
"Mum... I'm so scared. For my friends. For the twins. I don't care what happens to me, but if I try to face Adam, they'll want to stop me or follow me."   
"Its ok to worry, Harry. But your friends just want you to be safe." Harry said  
"But I don't want them to get hurt."   
"How many times have your friends saved your life?" Max asked  
"I never asked them to."   
"You shouldn't have to ask." Astra said.   
"You should accept that your friends care about you. And they would risk their lives for you." Pansy said  
"I don't want them to risk anything."   
"Well, you don't have a choice." Harry said  
"Harry. You need to go. I need you to look after Kane and Lucy." Astra said  
"Where are they?"  
"They're at Rolf's house."  
"Go back up to the castle. Your friends are looking for you." Max said  
"Of course they are."  
"And like I said. Those who love us are always with you." Max said  
"We'll never leave you, Harry." Pansy said  
"We never did." Harry said before he and the others disappeared  
Harry looked at the stone in his hand and put it in his pocket. 

Harry walked back up to the castle and up to McGonagall's office. When he got there, he saw her and Rolf.  
"Where-where's Astra?" Harry asked  
"The Ministry came over for her. Harry... Where do you want her buried?" McGonagall asked nervously  
"With mum, dad and Max."   
"Ok."  
"Harry, you're going to come and stay with me. So are Lucy and Kane. They're already there." Rolf said. "They want to see you."  
"I've got school."   
"No you don't. You have three weeks off. And if you need more, then you can have them." McGonagall said  
"Harry, please. They really want to be with you." Rolf said  
Harry felt the stone in his pocket and remembered what Astra asked him to do.  
"Yeah. Yeah, ok."

Later that night...  
Harry was laying in the bed in Rolf's spare room. He was looking at the stone in his hand, wanting his family to come back.   
He heard a knock at the door.  
"Yeah?"   
The door opened and Kane and Lucy walked in, crying. Harry looked at them before putting the stone on his bedside table.   
"Come here." He said  
Lucy and Kane got onto the bed and laid either side of him. They laid their heads on his chest and he put his arms round them.  
"Its gonna be ok. I promise." Harry said as he ran his fingers through their hair and they cried into his shirt.  
The three of them quickly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks later...  
Harry had packing his things for school the night before. He woke up and got dressed and got his trunk ready.   
"You ready to go?" Rolf asked, walking into his room  
"Uh... Can you give a few more minutes?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be downstairs." Rolf said as he left the room  
Harry left his room and opened the door of the room next to his and saw Lucy and Kane drawing.  
He went inside.  
"You two, come here."   
Kane and Lucy stopped drawing and walked up to him. Harry got on his knees.   
"I'm going back to school. Now, I need you both to be good for Rolf, ok?"  
They both nodded their heads.  
"Good. I'll be back in a couple of months and I'll send loads of owls until then, ok?" Harry said  
"Ok." Lucy said  
"I love you both so much."   
"We love you too." Kane said before they both hugged Harry  
"I'll miss you so much aswell." Harry said  
"We drew you something." Lucy said as she picked up a drawing from the floor and handed it to him  
Harry looked at the drawing of him, them, Astra and Adam by their old house.   
"Thanks. Thank you. I love it." Harry said as he hugged them again and kissed their heads.  
"Bye." He said  
"Bye, Harry." They both said as he walked out the room  
Harry went back into his room and looked at the drawing of the five of them. He ripped off Adam from it and crumpled it up and threw it out of the window. He looked at the rest of the drawing before folding it up and putting in his pocket. 

Later that night...  
Harry was in the boys dormitory, unpacking some of his things. He was quiet most of the day, he was getting tired of people looking at him and feeling sorry for him.   
Harry took the picture out of his pocket and put it up on the wall next to his bed.   
Ty came up behind him.  
"Hey. Lucy and Kane draw that?" He asked, pointing at the picture  
"Yeah."  
"You really care about them, don't you?"  
"Well, yeah... They're the only family I have left." Harry said impatiently  
"Yeah, course. Why has it been ripped?" Ty asked  
"They drew Adam on it."   
"They don't know about him?"  
"Tell me how you tell two six year olds that their father has been trying to kill me for five years and killed their mother." Harry said  
"Good point. What's this?" Ty asked, picking up a parchment with locations written down  
"Places where Adam has been seen. I'm gonna go there and ask around and search the places." Harry said  
"Harry, some of these places are on the other side of the world!"  
"And? I can apperate!"   
"There are, like, 70 places on here. That'll take you weeks!"   
"Months. There's five more parchments in here." Harry said, indicating to his open trunk. "And every week, there's at least one more sighting."   
"Would Astra want you to get revenge?"   
"You don't know what she wants me to do!" Harry shouted  
"And you do?"  
Harry felt the stone, which he had put on a silver ring and wore it.   
"Yeah, I do. She wants me to look after Lucy and Kane! And that's what I'm doing! I'm giving them a safe world to live in! Where they don't have to worry about being killed just to aggravate me and killing that psychopath!"   
Ty put the parchment back in his trunk.  
"When are you going?"   
"Dunno. Summer, maybe."  
Ty looked at him before looking in his trunk.  
"Is that a knife?!" Ty asked, picking up the knife in his trunk  
"Yeah. Uhh... Rolf's got me into hunting." Harry said nervously  
"That would explain the blood stains. Why have you brought it with you?"  
"I'm tired of hunting rabbits and sheep. Want to hunt humans." Harry joked  
Ty put the knife back in his trunk as Harry pulled out his pajamas and out his trunk under his bed.   
Ty walked over to his bed and started getting changed. Harry got into his bed and closed the curtains round it as he started to get changes.  
Ty looked at his bed, confused. Harry never normally put his curtains round to get dressed. Ty walked over to the bed and moved the curtain.  
"Do you mind?!" Harry shouted  
He had his jumper off a was left in his t shirt.  
"What happened to your arm?" Ty asking, seeing the bandage round it  
"Uh... One of Rolf's creatures bit me. Now can you give me some privacy?" Harry asked impatiently  
Ty closed the curtains and went back to his bed and finished getting changed. 

Two weeks later...  
Ty, Harry and Ora were in the common room. Ty and Ora were playing Exploding Snap while Harry stared blankly into the fire. Ora saw him clutch his arm while a tear rolled down his face while he stared into the fire without blinking.   
"Harry?" Ora asked  
Harry jumped when he heard her.  
"You ok?" Ora asked  
"What? Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." He said, wiping the tear of his face. "I'm gonna... Get changed." Harry said as he stood up and walked up to the boys dormitory.  
After ten minutes, Rose walked through the portrait hole and sat next to Ora.  
"Have you seen Harry? There was a letter for him in the owlery." She said, holding the letter  
"Boy's dorm. Getting changed." Ty said  
"Actually, he's been a while." Ora said  
"He's probably... You know."   
Rose and Ora shot him disgusted looks.  
"It was a joke! Can't I have a joke with my best friends?"   
"Except one of us is more than a friend to you, aren't they?" Rose joked as she stood up and walked up the stairs.  
She knocked on the door to the boys dorm and opened it.   
"Get out!" Harry shouted as he hid his arms under his bed cover.  
"There's a letter for you." She said  
"I don't care!" Harry shouted  
"Its from Lucy and Kane." Rose said   
Harry was quiet for a second.  
"Can you leave it on there please?" He asked calmly, nodding at the table with a jug of water and goblets on.  
Rose left the letter on the table and closed the door. She looked over at Ty and Ora over the balcony. They were looking back up at her. She went back downstairs and sat back on the sofa.  
"You ok?" Ora asked  
"Yeah."   
"Ignore him. He's just upset cos of Astra. Understandable, obviously." Ty said  
"Do you ever see your sister?" Ora asked  
"Sometimes. My step mother brings her round." Rose said  
They heard the boys dormitory door slam and Harry walked downstairs and ignored them as he left the common room.  
"Come on." Rose said as she stood up  
"Where are we going?" Ty asked  
"Boys dorm. He was doing something up there. I wanna see what."   
"I'm up for it." Ora said as she followed her upstairs and Ty followed them  
They all entered the boys dorm and saw a letter and a picture on his bed. Rose picked the photo up. It was Lucy and Kane riding Rolf's hippogriff, Oracle.   
Ty picked up the letter, but Ora snatched it out of his hand.  
"That's his private letter!"   
"So why are we up here?" Ty asked  
"To find out what he was doing."   
Rose turned the photo round and it read 'Miss you, xxx' in messy handwriting, so Rose assumed they wrote it instead of Rolf.   
"There's blood on here." Ty said while moving the bed sheets.  
Rose saw Harry's trunk was sticking out of his bed. She pulled it out and it wasn't closed properly. She opened it and saw a knife on top of his clothes.  
"There's a knife in here."   
"Yeah, he said Rolf got him into hunting." Ty said  
"What? Rolf's a vegetarian! And if he's been with at least one of us of 12 hours, why is the blood on here recent? And there's bandages in here aswell." Rose said  
"What are you saying?" Ora asked  
"Well, there's blood on the sheets, a knife covered in blood and bandages. What do you think he's been doing?"   
"He's been cutting himself."


	19. Chapter 19

Rose left the common room to find Harry. She had the knife in her pocket and the picture of Lucy and Kane in her hand.   
She searched the entire castle before finally finding him sitting on the steps by the bridge that lead from the castle to Hagrid's hut.   
Rose walked over the long bridge and sat next him.   
"We know." She said  
"Know what?" He asked, wiping his tears away  
Rose took the knife from her pocket.  
"You've been cutting yourself."   
"What are you on about?" Harry said unconvincingly  
"Then explain the bloody knife, the bandages. And why you told Ty Rolf got you into hunting when he found the knife."   
Harry looked down at the ground, completely silent.   
"How long?" Rose asked  
"Since I found out Frank betrayed me and mum."   
"That was a year and a half ago!"  
"I only did it now and then. Twice a month at most. Then a couple of times a week when Max died. Then a couple of times a day when Astra died." He said through his tears. "I don't want to do it. But... Its the only way to feel just bit better. I don't know how it helps. But it does. For a few hours anyway."   
"Where?"  
"Everywhere. My arms. Legs. Stomach. Anywhere where I can hide them." Harry said  
"Why did you storm off earlier? After you got the letter and this picture." She said handing him the photo.  
"Seeing them. Seeing them happy and having fun. It makes me feel like they don't care. Or they've forgotten her."   
"So do you want them to be upset? To feel like you do?"   
"No. I want them to be happy. But it feels weird. Seeing them happy only three weeks after. When my mum died, I was heartbroken for months. Didn't laugh and I barely smiled."   
"Harry... You can't hurt yourself to release the pain. Its unhealthy and its hurting you. And what if Lucy and Kane found out? What if they started doing it?" Rose asked  
Harry nodded his head.   
"I know. I know. Can-can you get rid of that for me? Please." Harry asked while point at the knife in her hand  
"Yeah. But only if you do it with me."   
Harry looked at her.  
"Ok."   
"And promise me, if you ever feel like hurting yourself, talk to me. I'm going to help you this time, like you helped me."   
Harry nodded  
"Promise."   
Harry felt the stone on his ring as he laid his head on her shoulder and she hugged him.

Half an hour later...  
Harry and Rose were in the Room of Requirement. The room was stacked with burnt furniture and there were small flames scatter round.   
Harry gripped onto the knife in his hand tightly as he followed Rose around the room.   
She turned round and stopped him. She said nothing as she took the knife out of his hand and replaced it with the photo of Lucy and Kane. She walked over to a chest which had old, decrepit books in it and placed the knife inside and closed it.  
She walked back over to Harry.  
"I trust you enough that I know you won't go near it." She said  
Harry looked at the chest before looking down at the photo.   
"I miss them. So much. Its only been two weeks since I saw them."   
"You'll see them soon."   
Harry looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry. For having a go at you earlier."   
"I don't care about. I only care about you."   
"I won't go near the knife. I promise." Harry said  
"I know you won't." She said. "Cos if you, I'll stab you with it." She joked  
Harry laughed a little, but stopped himself.  
"That was the first I've genuinely laughed for weeks." He said  
"Harry, its to laugh. Its ok to have fun."   
"I know. Thank you. For everything." He said. "Especially for actually dating me." He joked  
"I deserve a medal just for dating you." She laughed  
Harry kissed her.  
"That's good enough." Rose joked  
Harry smiled at her as they walked out together.

Harry got in the dormitory. Everyone else was sleeping. Harry sat on his bed and looked at the ring on his middle finger.   
He ran his thumb over the stone. He looked up as he took it off and the bloodied corpse of Astra that followed him for 5 weeks disappeared.  
He took the ring and wrapped his Invisibility Cloak round it and stuffed it into the trunk and laid on the bed.   
He looked over at Ty on the bed next to him and rolled his eyes at his snoring.   
He looked up at the drawing and the photo he put on the wall and he quickly fell asleep in his school uniform.


	20. Chapter 20

One week later...   
Harry was in McGonagall's office with a counsellor from the Ministry after Ty and Ora told McGonagall about him cutting himself.   
Rose asked him to meet her in the common room after he was done.  
He left McGonagall's office, exhausted after speaking to the counsellor for the past two hours.   
As he walked through the portrait hole and saw Rose on the sofa.  
"Why did you want me?" He asked  
"Come here."   
Harry walked towards her and looked at the fire and Lucy and Kane's faces were looking up at him.   
Harry sat on the floor in front of the fire quickly.  
"Hey, guys!"   
"Hi, Harry!" They both said with huge smiles on their faces  
"I miss you so much." Harry said  
"We miss you too."  
"Did you get our letter?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah. You look really happy in the photo."   
"Why haven't you sent any back?" Kane asked  
"Because.... I've had to revise lots for exams. Haven't had anytime to. I'm sorry." Harry said  
They both laughed at him.  
"Ha! You have exams!"  
"Well, I'll be laughing at you when you have to them!" Harry laughed  
Rose went over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you." Harry whispered  
Rose nodded before walking up to the dormitory.  
Rose heard Harry talking to them and laughing with them for half an hour before he called her name.  
She walked out of the dorm and looked at him on the balcony.  
"Come here." He said  
Rose walked down the spiral staircase and walked over to him.   
He held her hands.   
"Thanks for doing that. I've missed them."   
"I know. Only three more weeks and we'll be home."   
Harry nodded before he kissed her.   
"I love you." He said after he pulled away  
"I love you too." 

Three weeks later...  
Harry and Rose got back to Rolf's house a few hours ago.   
Harry was in Lucy and Kane's room, which was more decorated with posters and pictures and toys.   
The three of them were going through things Harry bought them in Hogsmeade when he heard Rolf call his name.   
"I'll be back in a minute." Harry said as he stood up from the floor  
"Ok." The twins said  
Harry walked downstairs and saw the long dining table had five boxes of things. Rolf was sitting down and Rose was standing up, leaning on the table.  
"What's all this?" Harry asked  
"Well, the Ministry cleared out Astra's house. They put all the furniture into storage." Rolf said, throwing Harry some keys to the storage unit.  
"This is all the small stuff. Photos and small plants and stuff. I thought you'd want to go through it all with Lucy and Kane." Rolf said  
Harry was quiet as he took out three thick pieces of card out which were all in large envelopes out of the box in front of him.  
"What are these?"   
"I think they're birth certificates. Yours and the twins'."  
Harry opened one of them and it was Lucy's. He read all of it, but felt a spark of rage when he read her name, 'Lucy Alison Borns'. Harry quickly opened another one and read it, 'Kane Maxon Borns.'.  
"Why the hell have they got Adam's surname?!" Harry shouted. "Astra never married him!"  
"I think she wanted them to have his name."   
"And where does Alison come from?!"  
"It was Adam's mother's name."   
"Well I want their names changed to Potter! And Lucy's middle name changed to Pansy!" Harry demanded  
"Harry, don't you think they'll be confused if you suddenly change their names?" Rose asked  
"I don't care! I'm not having that disgusting family's name in my family!"   
"I'm not doing it Harry. Its too much hassle and confusion just because you don't like them." Rolf said  
"Fine! But I can do it when I turn 18 and I become their legal guardian!"   
"Well you do that." Rolf said as he left the room  
Harry picked up a photo album and started looking through it. There was a muggle picture of a red haired woman and a blonde woman that Pansy found on the beach after Harry died. There were more pictures of him, Pansy, Astra and Max growing up. There was a note on the page when the photos stopped.  
'Reminder: Take more when I get time and a camera.' It said in Astra's handwriting  
The last picture was Harry decorating the Christmas tree. He knew it was taken just minutes before Kingsley told them to go into hiding.   
"Do you want me to get Lucy and Kane to help you?" Rose asked  
"Uhh..." Harry saw a picture a framed picture of Adam. "No. I'll get them later."  
"Ok." Rose said before leaving the room.  
Harry went through all the boxes and threw pictures of Adam in the fireplace and ripped him out of any group pictures. 

Harry was going through the rest of the stuff when Lucy and Kane came into the room.  
"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked  
They both nodded their heads.  
"Do you want to help with all this? Should be some of your old toys in here."   
"Yeah!" They both said as Harry picked them up onto the table and they looked through the boxes.   
After a couple of minutes, Kane took out a picture of Adam which Harry didn't see.   
"Harry, when will we see Dad?" Kane and Lucy asked  
"Uhh..." Harry was getting tired of them asking for Adam. He couldn't take it anymore.  
He took out his wand and pointed it towards them. A blue light glowed from his wand as blue symbols came from their heads and into his wand. Rose walked in.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted  
Harry was silent. The blue light faded and he put his wand away.  
"Harry, who's he?" Lucy and Kane asked, pointing at the picture of Adam  
"No one important." Harry said with a smile  
Rose glared at him behind Lucy and Kane.


	21. Chapter 21

Three days later...

Harry was woken up by an owl pecking at his finger with the Daily Prophet.   
"Alright, you dumb animal!" Harry said, giving it a galleon and taking the newspaper and the owl flew out of his window.   
Harry sat up and unrolled the newspaper and read the headline- 'MINISTER FOR MAGIC DEAD!'

Harry walked downstairs and Rose and Rolf were eating breakfast, both reading the newspaper. Harry sat next to Rose and grabbed some toast.  
"Have you heard?" Rolf asked  
"Yeah. Owl pecked me awake." Harry said  
"But did you read it all?" Rose asked  
"No. Why?"  
"Anwin Greener has been elected the new Minister." Rolf said  
"What's so bad about her? What's her policy?"   
"Well, she's a pureblood activist. She hates muggleborns and half breeds. She wants the wizarding world to be in charge of the muggle world, though obviously she can't." Rolf explained  
There were two loud cracks and Ty and Ora appeared in the kitchen.   
"Hey. Finally you come and visit." Harry joked  
They both sat down  
"The Ministry are sniffing around us. People are saying werewolves and vampires will be getting round up and killed in the next few weeks." Ora said  
"That won't happen. There are good people in the Ministry who won't let that happen." Rolf told them both  
"If you say so." Ty said miserably  
"You can stay here for a few days if you want." Rolf said. "Maybe these two can cheer you up." He added as he pointed to Harry and Rose  
"Thanks, Mr Scammander."

Two days later...  
Harry decided to finally clean out his and Pansy's old house. Something he'd been putting off for months.   
Harry went outside, where Lucy and Kane were, playing with Oracle.   
"Hey. Do you two wanna come with me and clean out our holiday home by the beach?" Harry asked them  
"Yeah, ok." They both said as the held onto his arm and they apperated onto the beach.

Lucy and Kane ran to the house while Harry looked up onto the mountain and stared at the backs of the four graves.  
"Harry! Open the door!" Kane shouted as he pulled the back door handle  
Harry ran over to them and opened it and they all went inside the quiet, dusty house.

They searched the house for an hour, filling boxes with pictures and Harry's, Max's and Astra's old toys.   
Harry was up in his old room and found a book under the bed. The Tales of Beedle the Bard that Pansy read to him when he was little. He knew her and his dad read them to Max and Astra aswell.   
"What's that?" Kane asked as he and Lucy walked in  
"Come here." Harry told them and they sat next to him on the bed  
"This is the book my mum used to read me when I was your age. She read them to Uncle Max and your mum aswell."  
"What stories are in it?" Lucy asked  
"There's a few. Babbitt Rabbity was your mum's favourite." Harry smiled. "Do you want to take it with us and I can read it you?"  
They both smiled as they nodded.  
"Ok." Harry replied as he put it in the box on the floor.   
"Harry, can we go and see Mum?" Kane asked  
"Yeah, course we can" Harry said as he took their hands. 

Harry held their hands as they walked across the sand and up the mountain and up to the four graves.   
Harry heard Kane crying. He got on his knees to be eye level with him.  
"You know... Your mum loved you more than anything." He said to Kane. "Both of you."   
Kane nodded as he wiped his tears. Harry pulled him in and hugged him. He the quickly pulled Lucy and hugged them both.  
"Hey, watch this." Harry said after they stopped hugging  
Harry took out his wand and waved it from Harry's grave to Astra's and flowers appeared next to all four of the graves.   
Lucy and Kane smiled at the sight of the colourful flowers  
"An incredibly wise person once told me that... The ones that love us never leave us. And they're always with us. In our hearts." 

A few days later...  
Harry was waiting outside Lucy and Kane's room as they got changed into pajamas.   
"Come in now!" Lucy shouted and Harry opened the door and walked in, holding The Tales of Beedle the Bard.  
Lucy and Kane got into bed and Harry say in the space between the beds, which was only a metre or so.   
"What story are you reading tonight?" Lucy asked  
"Uhh... The Three Brothers."   
Harry opened the book to the Three Brothers.  
"The Three Broth-" Harry stopped reading the title.   
He recognised the eye symbol next to the title. It was one the stone that was stuffed in his trunk.  
"Harry?" Kane asked.  
"Sorry. Sorry." Harry said quickly."There once were three brothers..."

Harry read the entire story and Kane and Lucy were nearly asleep.   
Harry held their hands.  
"Goodnight."   
"Night, Harry." They both said  
"I love you both." He said as he kissed their heads, grabbed the book off the floor and stood up to leave  
"We love you too. Can you leave the door open a bit?" Kane asked  
"Have you been having nightmares again?" Harry asked  
Kane nodded his head.  
"Ok. If you get scared and wake up, come and sleep with me, ok?" Harry said as he closed the door, but left it open a few inches  
Harry quickly walked downstairs and into Rolf's study, where he was working. Rose, Ty and Ora were doing homework in the living room.  
"Rolf, are the Deathly Hallows real?" Harry asked him  
"The answer to that is debatable. The Elder Wand is very known to have been real. Voldemort used it during the end of the war, but died because he wasn't the true owner. Neville was. But the Resurrection Stone or the Invisibility Cloak have never been found." Rolf explained  
"What happened to the Elder Wand?"  
"Neville broke it a few years after the war ended."   
"But if he didn't break it, would Neville still be the owner?" Harry asked  
"No. Your father disarmed him after the war, but he found out the Elder Wand was destroyed. If it wasn't destroyed, Draco Malfoy would have been the owner after he killed your father. But then because he was killed by his rebounded curse, he technically killed himself. If the Elder Wand was still out there, there wouldn't be an owner to it." Rolf explained  
"But why is the Deathly Hallows symbol an eye?" Harry asked  
'It isn't. Its the logo. The triangle means the Cloak, the line means the Elder Wand and the circle means the Resurrection Stone. Its said that if someone owns all three, they become the Master of Death."   
"Why are you asking about the Deathly Hallows all of a sudden?" Rolf asked  
"Uhh, just curious." Harry said as he walked back up to his room  
He threw the book on his bed and dragged his trunk out from under his bed and grabbed his Cloak.   
He unwrapped it and looked at the ring with the stone on it. It was the Resurrection Stone. Without a doubt, Harry knew it was. When he was looking at the stone, he noticed the same symbol was on the Cloak. He looked closely at it and there was small logos scattered around the cloak. Then he remembered what Ty told him when he got it. Invisibility Cloaks normally only work for a few years and yet this one had been working for over 50 years. Probably longer.  
Harry heard a loud knock at the front door and a few seconds later, Ty, Rose and Ora ran into his room.  
"Its happening!" Ora said loudly  
"What is?"  
"The Ministry! They're here to arrest us!" Ty said  
Rolf came barging through the door, holding bags.  
"I had a feeling this would happen at some point. I've had this packed since you arrived. There's clothes, food and a tent in these bags." Rolf said, handing them all a bag.  
"So we're going on the run?" Harry asked  
"You four are. Me and the twins are staying." Rolf said  
"Why am I going?" Harry asked  
"Because Anwen Greener is terrified of you!"   
"I'm not going anywhere without Lucy and Kane!" Harry said loudly   
The front door's knocks were getting louder  
"Do you want them to go on the run?" Rose asked  
Harry was silent.  
"Ok, fine! Where are we going?"   
"Anywhere!" Rolf shouted  
Harry quickly stuffed the Cloak and the ring into the bag Rolf gave him and then the parchments with Adam's spottings.  
Rose held out her arm and Harry, Ty and Ora held onto it.  
"Tell the twins I love them, ok?" Harry told Rolf  
"Course."   
The four of them apperated out of Harry's room, leaving Rolf alone as he quickly ran to the door.


	22. Chapter 22

One month later...  
Harry and Ora were sitting in the tent while Rose and Ty were hunting because they were running out food.   
Ora was looking more paler than she ever did because she ran out of her potion and couldn't go out during the day.   
"What are we going to do, Harry?" She asked  
"I dunno. What can we do? I want to kill Adam, but that won't solve our biggest problem right now. We'll still be on the run."   
Ty and Rose stormed into the tent and Harry saw she was crying and ran to hug her.  
"What's happened?" Harry asked them  
Ty handed him a parchment.  
"We found it in the forest." Ty said  
Harry read it. 'I have Rolf Scammander. Harry Potter must come to Little Hangleton.'  
"What are we going to do?" Rose asked  
"I'm gonna get him back. You three pack everything up and go to... Malfoy Manor. My mum used to talk about that place." Harry said.  
"They'll kill you!" Ora said  
"I know. But before they do, I'll Rolf out of there. I promise." He said to Rose  
"I love you." She said  
"I know." Harry took her wand out of her pocket  
"What are you doing?" She asked  
"Just trust me. And I love you to." He said before leaving the tent and apperating

Harry apperated in the graveyard. He saw Adam holding Rolf.  
"All alone, Adam? That's unlike you." Harry said  
"Drop your wand. Then you can have him back."   
Harry took out Rose's wand and threw it.  
"Good boy." Adam said before throwing Rolf behind Harry  
"How are my kids?" Adam asked, smiling  
"Good. The last time I saw them they were anyway. They've forgotten about. Literally." Harry taunted  
"Memory charm... Clever boy. But do you really think I care the pair of mistakes?" Adam laughed  
Harry felt a surge of anger run through his body.   
"I'm going to you kill you, Harry. And there's nothing you or your friends can do about it."  
"You think you're so clever, don't you? You think killing me will fix everything."   
"Well, I won't have you around, will I?" Adam laughed  
"But my friends will be around. The werewolf, the vampire and the Obscurus, waiting for their chance to avenge my sister and my brother." Harry said confidently. "You're a coward. Killing an unarmed 17 year old."   
"I don't care what you think. Because quite soon, you won't be thinking any longer." Adam taunted as he raised his wand at him  
Harry moved his hand to his wand in his back pocket.  
"Time to die, Harry Potter."   
Harry quickly took out his wand.  
"Avada Kedavra!' They both yelled and the green curses crashed together.  
The dark graveyard was lit up by the bright green light. The green light in between Harry and Adam moved closer to each of them, but kept getting pushed back.   
Harry gripped onto his wand tightly with both hands as blue lights shot out of Adam's wand. An old woman appeared a few feet from Harry and then a young boy appeared the other side of him.   
Harry heard Adam scream in anger as the light stayed in the middle of them.   
A few more people came out of Adam's wand before Astra appeared next to him.  
"Harry, you can't keep control of this much longer!" She shouted over the noise of their spells connection  
"I know!" Harry shouted as he held his wand tightly  
Soon after, Max appeared on the other side of him.  
"Harry, we can break the connection, but only for a moment! You need to get out of here, understand?!" Max shouted  
Harry nodded  
"Harry, you're ready! Let go!" Astra shouted  
Harry looked at the both before moving his arm away, breaking the connection. He grabbed Rolf by the arm while summoning Rose's wand to him and he apperated as soon as he caught it.

Harry and Rolf apperated in Rolf's study and Harry helped him to his desk chair.  
"What happened? Our wands connected!" Harry said  
"I... I don't know. But McGonagall might know." Rolf said  
"But she's in Hogwarts. The place is filled with Aurors!" Harry shouted  
Rolf grabbed some scissors and cut off some of his hair and handed Harry the hair strands.  
"So disguise yourself. Everything you need is in the basement." 

Harry apperated to the entrance of Hogwarts, disguised as Rolf and was wearing some of his clothes.   
He confidently walked past the Aurors, but was actually terrified.   
Harry walked up the spiral staircase up to McGonagall's office and saw her sitting at her desk.   
"Ah, Mr Potter. Good to see you again." She said  
"How do you know?"  
"Rolf told me you where coming. So, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked  
"In the graveyard. Mine and Adam's wands connected somehow. I thought you would have some idea of why?" Harry asked  
"I'm afraid I'm not sure." She said  
"Priori Incantatem." Said a voice behind Harry  
Harry turned round and saw the portrait of Dumbledore talking.  
"When two wands with cores of the exact same creature try to kill the other. The wands are sort of like brothers. They refuse to fatally harm one another." Dumbledore said  
Harry saw Snape roll his eyes.  
"So... Mine and Adam's wands have the same core from the same creature?" Harry asked.  
"Exactly. Very rare for that to happen."   
"But that means I can't kill him." Harry said  
"You could always get a different wand." Dumbledore said  
"But... During the connecting thing, he was winning." Harry said  
"He's more powerful than you are." Snape said  
"But I'm destined to be as powerful as Voldemort." Harry said loudly  
"But we have no idea when that's meant to happen. It could be years from now. And it could be because of a reason. Maybe a new, powerful wand." Dumbledore said  
"But I don't have time to wait to be more powerful!" Harry shouted  
"I know Harry. Which is why I'm going to tell you where the Elder Wand is." Dumbledore said  
"Its destroyed." Harry said  
"No. A few years after the war was won, Neville came to me and told me he was going to hide the Elder Wand in a location no one would ever find it."   
"Where?"   
"That... I do not know. Only Neville knows." Dumbledore said  
"Well, thanks. Bye." Harry said as he turned to leave.  
"Harry!" Dumbledore said loudly  
"What?" He asked, turning around  
"You're in possession of two of the Deathly Hallows, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So I think you need to know what the Deathly Hallows truly are and what they really do."


	23. Chapter 23

Harry looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore.  
"What do you want to tell me?" He asked  
"The Deathly Hallows... They're dangerous. The Elder Wand. It has made people hungry for power and kills hundreds of people. I need you to swear on your family's graves you won't let it corrupt you." Dumbledore said  
"Yeah. I swear." Harry said impatiently.  
"Anything else?"   
"What do you know about becoming the Master of Death?" Dumbledore asked  
"If someone owns all three Deathly Hallows, they become the Master of Death."   
"No. One can only be the Master of Death if they possess all three Hallows and accept that death is inevitable. And when the time comes, they walk willingly into death."  
"Like the story? The third brother faced Death like an old friend." Harry said  
Dumbledore nodded his head  
"The Resurrection Stone is dangerous. It manipulates you into killing yourself if you use it for selfish reasons." Dumbledore said  
"But the first time I used it, I saw my family. Completely normal, they were fine." Harry said  
"Because you didn't know what the Stone was. It tried to trick you into using it again. Which you did, didn't you?"   
"Yeah."   
"And you saw your sister. But she was different. She didn't belong here. The Stone was trying to get you to kill yourself. But that's why you're strong. You refused to let it beat you. You went through, yes. But you refused to give in to the Stone." Dumbledore said  
"So if I get the wand and accept death is inevitable, I become the Master or Death?" Harry asked  
"You've already refused to give into the Stone... So yes. If you accept that one day you will die, then you will become the Master of Death."  
"So. Guess I have a Longbottom to interrogate." Harry joked   
Dumbledore smiled at him.  
"Potter!" McGonagall called as she handed him a bag.  
"What's this?"   
"Rolf said you'd probably need more food." She said  
"Thank you."   
Harry saw the Daily Prophet on the table and picked it up and read the front page.   
"The Minister has got rid of goblins from Gringotts?" Harry said, shocked  
"Yeah... The goblins were outnumbered by the Aurors. They fled. No one knows where." McGonagall told him. "She's also insured every vampire, werewolf and muggleborn were all fired from their jobs."   
"This new Minister is a bitch."   
"She's been trying to cleanse the Forbidden Forest of the centaurs, but I'm doing my upmost to protect them." She said  
"Good. I should go give the others the food. Thank you."  
McGonagall nodded at him as he left the office.   
He ran to the entrance of the school since his polyjuice potion was wearing off.   
He took out his wand, which was now completely useless against Adam.   
He looked down at the endless obis below the stone bridge. He snapped his wand into two and threw them down before apperating to Malfoy Manor

He apperated into the dining room. The place was dark and filled with cobwebs. Rose, Ty and Ora ran into the room.  
"Rolf's ok. He's at home." Harry said to Rose as he handed her her wand  
"Why are you wearing his clothes?"   
Harry was wearing a long black overcoat and a black suit.   
"Long story. I'll explain later. There's food in here." Harry said as he threw the bag to Ty  
"I need to go see Neville."  
"Are you insane?! We're on the run!" Ora shouted  
"He's on our side! So are the Weasleys! I'll be in a couple of hours." Harry said before apperating

Harry knocked on Neville's door and he was quickly dragged inside.  
"What are you doing here?!" Neville shouted  
"I need information."  
"On what?"  
"The Elder Wand." Harry said  
Neville was silent for a second.  
"I broke it." He lied  
"I know you didn't. Dumbledore told me everything. I need to know where it is."   
"It will corrupt you." Neville said sternly  
"I won't let it." Harry quickly replied  
"If I take it, I will become the true owner of the wand."   
"I can't tell."   
"If you want me to kill Adam, then I need to to know!"   
"Your destiny is-"  
"Dumbledore said that the wand will help me fulfill it! If Dumbledore trusts me, then why don't you?" Harry asked  
Neville sighed.  
"Summer Cottage." He said  
"A cottage?"  
"Its where my gran died and Voldemort nearly died when I was 12. But be careful. The cottage is in ruins." Neville said  
"Thank you." Harry said before apperating

Harry apperated in front of the cottage. He walked through the open gate. The roof of the cottage had caved in and all the windows were smashed. The bushes and grass were overgrown and moss was growing inside and out.   
Harry carefully walked inside and he saw it. The Elder Wand was laying on a tree trunk that had fallen through the roof.   
Harry walked over to the wand and picked it up. He smiled as he ran his fingers along the wood.  
He waved the wand in the air and the entire cottage repaired itself within seconds. The long grass and moss disappeared. The windows repaired. The tree trunk vanished as the roof fixed itself.  
Harry looked at the ring which he made into a necklace round his neck. He felt the Invisibility Cloak tied to his belt before smiling at the Elder Wand. He was now the Master of Death.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry apperated back to Malfoy Manor, still with the Elder Wand in his hand.  
Rose, Ty and Ora jumped from their seats.  
"Harry, where have you been?" Ty asked  
"Getting this." Harry said, holding up the wand  
"A wand?"   
"The most powerful wand in history. With this, I can finally fulfill my destiny and be more powerful than Voldemort. With this, I can finally kill Adam."   
"Harry, I know you want revenge on Adam. But after you kill, what happens? We'll still be on the run." Rose said  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about that. And I'll come up with plan. I promise." He assured them all  
There were four loud cracks outside. The four of them ran outside to the garden. The grass was overgrown.  
Four Lorians were walking towards them and they all had their hands in the air.  
"We have a message!" One of them shouted  
"What is it?" Harry demanded as he pointed his wand at him  
"Its from Adam. He wants to meet you all at your mother's old house. On the beach. Tomorrow night."  
"And if we refuse?" Rose asked  
"Then Adam will kill Lucy and Kane Potter."  
Rose, Ty and Ora looked at Harry as his wand arm shaked with anger.   
He waved his wand and the four Lorians fell to the ground, clutching their bleeding throats. The three of them looked at each other.   
"Harry... We'll get them back." Rose said  
"I know we will. Cos we're gonna meet Adam tomorrow night. And we're gonna kill him."   
"They'll take our wands before we do anything!" Ora told him  
"We don't need wands."   
They all looked at him  
"Have you gone insane?"  
"Have you forgotten what tomorrow night is? The full moon." Harry said to Ty  
Ty smiled at him  
"And with a vampire's super speed and super jumps and an Obscuruial. They won't stand a chance." 

The next day...  
They were getting ready to leave. Harry had Rose's wand in his pocket  
"Everyone ready?" Harry asked them all as the went outside in the dark  
"Yeah." They all said  
Harry held out his arm and the three of then held it and they apperated.

They were standing on the beach. Adam was staring at them with at least 300 Lorians standing behind him.  
"Drop your wands." Adam said.  
"Where's Lucy and Kane?" Harry asked  
"Drop them!" Adam shouted  
"We will once you tell me where they are!" He shouted back  
"They're in the house. With 20 men with them, ready to kill them on my mark! So drop your damn wands!"   
"Fine."   
Harry took out Rose's wand and dropped it, while Ty and Ora dropped their own.  
"And you." Adam said to Rose  
"I don't have one. Why would I when I could kill you in a second?" Rose said confidently  
"Search her. And Harry." Adam said  
Two Lorians came up and searched them both.  
"Nothing, sir." They both said as they walked back behind him  
"Well, then... This is it, Harry." Adam said with a smile  
Harry looked over at Ty, who was clutching his neck.  
"If you say so. But... I'm just loving the fact that you need 300 men to kill four teenagers!" Harry laughed  
"Well you enjoy that humour. Cos its gonna be the last thing you ever find funny." Adam told them all.  
Ty started groaning in pain.  
"What's wrong with him?" Adam asked Harry  
"You're an idiot."   
Adam glared at him while Harry grinned  
"You wanted us to meet you at night." Harry laughed  
"And?"  
"You should really keep an eye on your charts."  
"What charts?"  
"Your moon charts of course. Cos if you did, you'd know that tonight is a full moon." Harry said as the moon rised over the mountain and lit up the dark beach.  
They all looked over at Ty, who was nearly completely transformed.  
Adam shot a killing curse at him, but it just bounced off the giant werewolf.  
Rose turned into the black, sandy cloud next to Harry.  
"Noo!" Adam screamed as he shot a killing curse at her, which disappeared in the dust  
Ora threw Harry the Elder Wand that she had in her pocket and jumped about 30 feet in the air and shot fireballs at the crowd of Lorians. Ty ran into the crowd, ripping them all to shreds as Rose flew through them, killing them instantly.  
Adam breathed heavily as he started duelling with Harry.   
Harry knew he could easily take him on with the Elder Wand, but chose to toy with him instead.  
The sounds of screaming Lorians filled the beach and explosions where the fireballs were shot.  
Harry blocked all the curses that Adam shot at him  
Adam screamed in anger  
"Just die!!" Adam screamed  
"I will if you ask nicely." Harry taunted as hr blocked all his curses.  
There were about fifty loud cracks behind Harry. He turned round and saw fifty Lorians with their wands raised at him about 20 feet from him.  
He heard Adam laugh  
"Guess I don't have to ask!" He taunted  
There were more loud cracks and Rolf, Neville and the rest of the Longbottoms and the Weasleys apperated between Harry and the Lorians and duelled with them all.   
Harry laughed as Adam took a couple of steps back.  
"You don't have to ask cos you already know the answer!" He laughed  
He thought enough was enough and started sending curses back at Adam. He moved his hand and rocks came up from the water and launched them selves towards Adam. He barely had time to block them, but while he was doing that, Harry raised his arms and sand moved around them both before surrounding Adam. He couldn't see anything through the sand and grabbed onto his eyes as the sand flew straight into them.   
Harry laughed as the sand dropped to the floor.  
"Do you want me to wash the sand out?" He taunted as he moved his wand and a huge ball of water appeared from the ocean  
Harry moved it into Adam it picked him up. Adam was drowning in the water as he reached out to Harry. He let Adam go and he fell to the floor, drenched.  
Harry flicked his wand and Adam stood right back up  
"Come on! Fight back!" Harry shouted  
He flicked his wand up and Ty's, Ora's and Rose's wand levitated and surrounded Adam, all shooting curses at him. Adam struggles to block them, with the sand in his eyes.   
Adam's wand shot from his hand and he fell to his knees as the three wands flew to Harry and he grabbed them.  
"Not so strong now, are you?" Harry taunted  
"How... How are you so powerful all of sudden?"  
"You were right. I was my destiny to be more powerful than the Dark Lord. And its happened. But that doesn't mean I'm evil. I just want revenge more mt family."   
"So is that your new title? The Dark Lord?"  
"No. I'm not the Dark Lord. I'm the Master of Death."   
Ora landed next to him, with Rose flew to his other side and Ty ran over next to Ora, growling at Adam.  
"Look at yourself, Harry. Friends with a vampire and a werewolf. You're dating an Obscurus. You're turning into Voldemort and you don't even know it." Adam said as he spat at them all  
"If that's what you wanna believe." Harry said. "I don't care. You haven't got long left to believe it."  
"Neither do your friends over there." Adam said, nodding to Rolf and the Longbottoms and the Weasleys behind them.  
They were all either unconscious or disarmed, with the Lorians' wands raised at them.  
"I wouldn't be to sure." Harry said angrily  
He screamed in fury as he raised his wand up to the sky. Lightening shot out of the Elder Wand and into the sky. The dark sky rumbled with thunder and lightning, before lightening struck all the Lorians, killing them. Although, Harry didn't know that every Lorian in the world met the same fate by his hands.  
"See? You're gonna worse than Voldemort." Adam said  
"Just shut up."   
Harry dug the Elder Wand into the sand and the ground shaked. The ground opened up under Adam and a dark hand grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Greet Death like an old friend, Adam." Harry smirked  
Adam was dragged by the dark hands through the crack in the sand and it closed after him.   
Harry stared at where Adam was once kneeling.  
Rose knelt down next to him.  
"Harry, you did it. You killed him."   
Harry was silent. He was too busy looking at the four shadows on the mountain where his family's graves were and they disappeared after a few seconds.  
Harry stood up with Rose and he felt Ora's hand on his shoulder. Her fangs had gone and her red eyes went back to her normal brown.   
Harry turned round to the six Weasleys and the four Longbottoms and they all nodded to them before apperating. Rolf ran to the house where the twins were.  
"What?" Ora asked  
"Now... We sleep." He laughed  
Harry, Rose, Ora and Ty, who was still in his werewolf form, walked over to the house.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning...  
Rolf had take Lucy and Kane back to his house, leaving Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora alone in the house.   
They were sitting round the table on the porch, looking over the beach.  
"Oh, I'm so glad Rolf made more of my potion." Ora said rubbing her pale arms  
Harry looked at the thee of them  
"Remember what you asked the other day?" Harry asked  
"No. What did we ask?" Ty asked  
"What are we going to do after we kill Adam?"  
"So what are we gonna do?" Rose asked him  
Harry leaned forward.  
"We're going to take down the Ministry."   
"You've gone insane! They've got thousands of Aurors and even more wizards and witches on their side. There's four of us."  
"It will take a long time, but if we raise an army, we could easily take it down."   
"So that's what you wanna do? Take down the Ministry?" Ora asked  
"I want to make the world a safe place for all magical creatures, like vampires and werewolves. I want them to live in a world without being judged, losing their jobs and family. And he same goes for giants, trolls, goblins, elves."   
Harry smiled at them all  
"Actually... I want to unite the Wizarding and muggle worlds. Where we can live in harmony and peace together. Where all muggles know about magic. Where muggles and muggleborns are embraced by the Wizarding world, instead of pushed away and attacked. I want to create a new, better world, with bo prejudice against blood status or creatures."   
Rose, Ty and Ora smiled at each other.  
"So... You in? Or are you out?" He asked them  
"In." The three of them said  
Harry leaned back in his chair.  
"Well then... It could take years to do, but we can do it. Create a better world."   
"When are we beginning?" Ty asked  
"Tomorrow. I think we all deserve some time off." Harry laughed


End file.
